You and me and the other one
by JoannaKP
Summary: Elena and Jennifer Gilber are sister who meet the Salvtore brothers. Stefan, Damon and Jasper. Their lifes change from that point. Hope you like it. (I know; bad summary)
1. Chapter 1:The Salvatore brothers

**Here I start another story. Elena has a twin sister Jennifer, but they don't look alike. They are just the same age. Also there are three Salvatore brothers. Stefan, Damon and Jasper. Jasper is ten months younger than Stefan. This story is pretty much built up by the vampire diaries story. (Action I mean)Hope you like it.**

**Jennifer's POV**

I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock ringing. Here we go again. New year in school. New beginning. I had to tell it to myself. I couldn't hide anymore. The car crash had changed me and my sister Elena. Everywhere we went people asked us how we were and all the time our answer was the same. We're fine. That's a lie. At least for me.

I came out of the bed and went into the bathroom. Luckily no one was in there. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and left the bathroom. I went to my closet. I put on black skinny jeans, a black tank top and a creamy white leather jacket.

When I got into the kitchen no one was there. So I made some coffee and a sandwich for myself. The next to arrive to the kitchen was aunt Jenna. I handed her a cup of coffee.

"Good morning. Oh, thanks, but isn't it my job now to take care of you." Jenna smiled to me.

"Don't worry. I just got up early and thought you might need a cup of coffee." As I said it Elena also came into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Elena said as she yawned. She was wearing a red tank top, dark blue skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. "Oh god, I'm not ready for school yet."

"Yeah, especially if the first lesson is history." I added laughing. We ate our breakfast and then went to school.

When we arrived, we couldn't take even ten steps before the questions started. All the same. Are you alright, how are you holding up, do you need any help. I wanted to scream. Why couldn't they just leave us alone. We walked to our lockers that were right next to each other's. I saw Matt looking at Elena and Elena looking at Matt.

"El?"She looked quickly towards me.

"Yeah, what?" She asked, but before I could tell anything Caroline and Bonnie came up to us.

"Oh my god, how are you?" These were the first words Caroline said after hugging us.

"Really Caroline?" I asked. I was so mad at the people who asked me this and now she asked me too. Caroline just shrugged her shoulders and we went into the history class. I sat to the third row and Elena sat to the second row into the seat right in front of me. Mr. Tanner came into the class. I loved history, but somehow Mr. Tanner knew how to make it boring. The old teacher had been hundred and ten times better.

As the bell rang I saw two new faces coming into the class. I knocked Elena on her shoulder. "Hey. You know them?"

"No. I've never seen them." I was about to asked Elena a question when Mr. Tanner spoke up. "These are new students Stefan and Jasper Salvatore." The only available sets in class there the tables next to me and Elena. Stefan sat behind the table next to Elena and Jasper sat behind the table next to me. I had to admit, they looked really handsome and mysterious. You could tell by the way they looked that they weren't locals.

History went slow like usually. When the class ended I walked to my locker. Elena had stayed into the class to talk to Mr. Tanner about something. As I closed my locker and started walking to my next class I bumped into someone. I started to apology when I looked up and saw it was Jasper.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking and…" I was cut off by Jasper.

"No need to worry." He said with a warm smile. I felt how something inside me clicked. I wasn't the kind of a girl who… I never had been, I thought to myself. We tried to get by each other, but as I moved to left so did he and as I started to move to right so did he. Going left and right ended when he stepped to the side. I looked at him one last time and walked away.

Rest of the day was boring. There were still people who asked me if I was fine. That sucked. As Elena and I walked out of the school and went towards Caroline's car I stopped.

"Lena, I'm going to walk home. I just need to clear my head." Elena understood me. She got why I wanted to be alone. "See you at home." Elena said and I started to walk away. I took the long way home. I walked pass the cemetery and decided to go in. I walked to my parents' tomb and sat down next to it. I took out my diary and started writing.

_Dear diary,_

_I must have said I'm fine hundred times today. I didn't mean it once. I keep hoping that if I say it enough times I will start feeling OK. But it hasn't happened yet. I still see night mares about the car crash. I should have died. It was supposed to be the end of my life, but there was someone. Someone, who I didn't know, but who saved me and Elena. And who cave me another change in life._

I wanted to write more, but I crow distracted me. I threw a rock toward it, but the crow didn't fly away. Then I suddenly saw the cemetery filling with fog. This didn't make me feel good. Something was of. I got up put my diary back into the bag and left. I felt like someone was coming after me. I didn't see anyone, but the feeling made me feel creepy. I started running. It didn't take me long until I fell onto the ground. As I looked up I saw Jasper.

"Were you following me?" I asked taking in breaths.

"No, I'm here because some of my ancestors are buried here." Jasper said again with his warm smile. I felt so stupid and I must look stupid to him. Why did I think that he was following me?

"I'm sorry. Just the crow and the fog… It made me feel all creepy and… I'm… I'm sorry." Why was I so nervous?

"It's alright."

"I'm Jennifer by the way." I said smiling.

"I'm Jasper." Then something happened. His face changed from happy to worried. "Did you get hurt when you fell?" I hadn't even thought about it before. I looked at my wrist and saw that it was a little barked. "Oh, I…" But as I looked up I didn't see him there anymore. Okay it's really time for me to go home and get some rest. I was clearly going crazy.

It was dark when I arrived at home. I saw Stefan standing on the doorway talking to Stefan. Elena looked happy. I hadn't seen her this happy since the car crash. I walked pass Stefan as he left and Elena waited until I got in and then closed the door. We went into my room and started talking about our day. We always talk in the evenings, even if we have spend the whole day together. Elena and I, we are close. We have always been. Maybe it's that we are twin, but I know that if it comes down to our lives I wouldn't doubt a second to save here. Even if it means that I die.

"So, you and Stefan?" I started teasing her. I was obvious that she liked him.

"What? There is nothing." Elena said.

"Yet." I added and Elena hit my shoulder. We started to laugh.

"But what about you and Jasper?" What? How… Where…

"Why do you think I have even spoken to him?"

"I saw you in the hallways today. He looked at you with this… Loving face." Really? Did he? Of well, but that's just my sister. We talked for about an hour and then said good night to each other and went to sleep.

Next morning I woke up. I went down stairs and went outside to get the newspaper. As I opened the door I felt warm air against my skin. It was hot outside. I went back to my room. I did my every day routine and went down stairs. I had some orange juice and went to school. Again the first lesson was history.

Mr. Tanner came into the class. The lesson was quite boring. Five minutes before the lesson ended Mr. Tanner cave us our homework. "You are going to pair up and do a project. And you'll have to finish it by tomorrow. Your partner will be the person who sits next to you." I looked to my right and saw Jasper looking at me. Again like yesterday I felt this click inside me. I felt that my heart skipped a beat as he smiled.

"Looks like we are going to have to work together." He said. He looked so sweet, hot and mysterious at the same time.

"Yeah." I didn't know what else to say. We were now just looking at each other. Not saying anything. The bell rang and I turned my head away from him. I was putting my books into my bag and left the class room.

"Wait." I turned around and saw Jasper jogging after me. "When are we going to do the project?" I was so stupid. How did I forget it?

"After school. Meet me at the grill. I think. If it's okay with you?" I smiled trying to keep my heart beating.

"Sure. See you then." He said and I started walking to my locker. I hadn't talked to Elena today. I went to my locker and saw Elena and Stefan talking. Elena was giggling. She really must like him. When Stefan left I went to talk to Elena.

"I see he is making you really happy." I said and hugged Elena. "I' happy that you're happy." Elena broke the hug she wanted to say something, but the bell rang and we had to get to our next class.

I went into the grill. Jasper wasn't there yet. I sat behind one of the tables and saw Matt coming to my table.

"Jen, good to see you. How you doing?" He just didn't ask me that. But I saw that he really didn't want to know. I knew what... who he wanted to talk about.

"You know. Same old." I looked at him with a small smile.

"How's Elena? Is she with the new guy Stefan?" And here it was. I saw that Matt was hurting, but Elena was still my sister and I have to pick her side.

"Matt, I honestly don't know, but she's happy with him and I haven't seen her this happy for a long time." I said and Matt's face changed. He looked hurt and left my table. I waited for Jasper, but he never showed up, so I decided to go to his house and look if his there.

I arrived to the boarding house. It was big. Almost three times the size of my house. I went to knock on the door, but it was opened. I stepped inside. "Hello?" I called out. Although I didn't think that someone from the other side of the house could hear me. I was just about to leave when a crow flew in. I quickly turned around and pumped into someone. He had dark raven hair and ice blue eyes. I felt like I could get lost in them.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm looking for Jasper. The door was opened so…" I looked behind me, but the door was closed. "I'm Jennifer by the way." I said shyly smiling.

"Damon. Jasper's and Stefan's brother." He said with a smirk and kissed my hand. I felt my face going red.

"Jasper never told me he had a brother." Actually we hadn't been talking much so I really couldn't know about him.

"Yeah that's the Jasper I know." He said still a smirk on his face. And again I got lost in his ice blue eyes. "So tell me Jen, why are you looking for Jasper?" I shook my head. Why was I here, I thought before I remembered the history project.

"We had to do a history project together and we were supposed to meet at the grill, but he never showed up."

"Well, that's very rude of my brother. You can wait for him." Damon said. Just as I was about to answer him a familiar voice interrupted me.

"Jennifer, what are you doing here?" It was Jasper. I turned around to look at him.

"We… we…"

"You were supposed to meet this lovely girl at the grill, but I guess you forgot." Damon said. It was sweet of him to help me out from this situation.

"I'm sorry Jen, I forgot. We can do the history project here if you still have time." He said. Of course I had time, but I was mad at him for forgetting. But looking into his green eyes that were filled with guilt I couldn't be mad at him.

"Yeah, sure." I said. "It was nice to meet you Damon." And I went after Jasper. We went into his room. It was on the second floor. There were two rooms on the second floor. Jasper's room was as big as mine and Elena's together, but he didn't have many things in there. There was an old bookshelf, a writing table, bed, a couch and two doors. I guess that behind one of them had to be his closet and behind the other was his bedroom.

We sat on the couch. I took out a paper and a pen. We finished our project with 30 minutes, but I stayed there longer.

"Oh you have something in your hair." Jasper said and leaned forward. My heart started beating faster. What was wrong with me. Our faces were close. He pulled the thing out of my hair and then we look into each other's eyes that seemed like forever. His eyes looked my eyes and then my lips and then again my eyes. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I felt it was too soon. My eyes traveled away from his and I looked at the clock on his wall. I quickly pulled back.

"Oh god, I need to go. It's eleven o'clock and my aunt will kill me." I quickly put my things together and rushed out of the room. I left the house running. I hoped that Jenna hadn't seen me missing. I half way home when a car came next to me. It was Damon.

"Come in. I'll take you home." I didn't need to be told twice. I came into the car and he took off. We arrived to my house at 11.26pm. Oh god Jenna is going to kill me.

"Thank you." He just smirked and I jumped out of the car. I went inside. As soon as I close the door aunt Jenna started talking.

"Where were you?"

"I… I was with Jasper, we had to do a history project together." I said trying to calm her down.

"And why didn't you answer your phone." I took it out of my pocket and saw 25 missed calls. "I worried myself sick. Elena went to a party and when she came back she said that Vicki was attacked by an animal. We didn't know where you were and you weren't picking up you phone." I walked up to Jenna and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I'll promise this won't happen again." Jenna nodded. I let go of her and went upstairs. I had reached a room when someone suddenly hugged me.

"Jenny, I was so worried about you." Elena said still hugging me. I broke the hug and saw her eyes tearing up.

"Hey, El. It's alright. I'm fine. I was with Jasper." And I saw Elena's face changing. I knew what she was about to say, but I stopped her. "I know you want to talk to me about it, but I'm really tired. So can we talk about it tomorrow?" Elena nodded. We hugged one more time and Elena left my room.

I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. I fell asleep few minutes after my head touched the pillow.

I woke up in the middle of the night on a knocking sound on my window. I looked towards it and saw Jasper standing behind it on the roof.

"How did you get up here?" I asked as I opened the window.

"I climbed the tree." He said pointing to it. He then stepped in and there were few centimeters between us. He started walking towards me and at the same time I backed away. "I wanted to do something I didn't do before."

I took a step back. I'd reached my bed. I lost balance and fell on the bed. Jasper came on top of me and kissed me. I kissed him back and my hand traveled into his honey brown hair. We turned around. Now I was on top and he was under me. We kissed and I felt how I wanted to do more. I think he felt the same because not long after that his hand went under my shirt stroking my back. I pulled away from the kiss and took of my shirt. I was now only wearing a black bra and shorts. I went back a kissed him.

At one point he took off his shirt, but as the shirt came over his head it wasn't Jasper anymore. It was Damon. I stumbled off of him and screamed.

I opened my eyes. It was just a dream. A weird dream. I looked at the window and saw a crow behind it. I turned my back to the window and tried to fall asleep again.

**End of chapter one. What you think. Good, bad. I'm already working on chapter two. Jasper and Jennifer. What should their ship name be? Jesper, Jannifer? I don't really know. What you think?**


	2. Chapter 2: The secret

**Here is a new chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy. **

**Jennifer's POV**

I woke up in the morning. That dream was… I don't really even know what to think about it. It was just a dream I have to forget it. I got out of the bed and went to my closet. I felt that I wanted to wear a dress today. So I picked out my favorite spaghetti strapped dark purple dress and a little jacket. The dress ended little bit higher from my knees. I put on combat boots and put my hair up in a bun.

I went down stairs, drank some coffee and left the house. Elena had gone to school with Stefan today. When I got to school the lessons had already started. That wasn't good. Mr. Tanner is going to get mad. Not wanting to get yelled at I decided not to go to history today. I went out to the lunch area a sat behind one of the tables. I sat behind the table playing with my phone.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be in history class right now?" I basically jumped out of my seat. I looked up and calmed down when I saw it was Jasper.

"I should be asking you the same thing." I said to Jasper. I couldn't help, but smile. "So why aren't you in class?" I asked and sat down again.

"I slept in." Jasper replied sat down next to me. "And you?"

"Same." I looked in to his eyes and felt like yesterday. I got lost in his eyes. "I really liked being with you last night." I didn't know where that came from. I looked away from him and blushed.

"I liked being with you too." His said and I felt him putting one hand on my chin. He turned my head, so know I was looking him again. "I wanted to… to do this yesterday." He leaned forward and our lips touched. It felt like fireworks and the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. One of my hand went behind his neck as I kissed him back.

He was the one to end the kiss. I opened my eyes. His face was inches away from mine. I just looked in his eyes and sighted. "Wow." My voice was shaky. "Now I don't want to go to any other classes." I said and smiled.

"We don't have to. We can skip school if you want." I was surprised that he proposed it.

"And what will we do?" Our faces were still inches away from each other's.

"Come on." He stood up and gave me one of his hand to help me stand up. I took his hand and stood up. We walked to his car and drove away from the school. We drove out of the down (1 hour or a little bit more I wasn't paying attention) to a fair.

We had a blast at the fair. We were there for three hours. When we left I had three stuffed animals. Jasper had won me those with different games. We got back to Mystic Falls and I decided that we should go to grill because I was freaking hungry. We were at the grill, we both had a burger and fries. After eating we went and played pool.

Today had been amazing. I had gotten to know him. He told me about where he's from. He told me about Stefan and Damon. It seemed that they didn't get along very well. Damon and Jasper I mean. But there still was something that made him mysterious. I can't put a finger on it, but there is something. And I need to know what it is.

"So, I want to ask you something." I said as he won his third game in row. "What are we? I mean is there a title to our… Are we friends or something more?" He just looked at me and smiled. He stepped closer and now I was trapped between him and the pool table.

"What do you want us to be?" I leaned closer to him and I kissed him. "Got it." He said and stepped away from me.

"I should go home." He nodded and we left. As I got home and opened the door I saw Bonnie, Elena and Stefan walking towards the dining table. "Hey, Lena. What's going on?" Elena looked at the door.

"Where were you? You weren't at school and home. I called, but you didn't pick up." She said and hugged me. I broke the hug. She really needed to stop worrying about me all the time.

"I was with Jasper." And I pointed at him.

"Oh, but why don't you come in." Elena said to Jasper. "We are having dinner and Stefan is here too." Elena said. Jasper nodded and stepped in. I went to the kitchen and took two extra plates for me and Jasper.

The beginning of the dinner was awkward. No one said anything. I looked at Jasper and I felt awful that our perfect day had ended with this awkward dinner.

"What happened at school today?" I asked. It was the only thing I could think of to say.

"Well, Stefan joined the football team and Caroline is dating Jasper's and Stefan's brother Damon." Elena said.

"Really, Caroline is dating Damon. Well when I think about it he seems to be the type of a guy that Caroline would like." Elena's face looked mad. "What?" I didn't understand what I had said wrong.

"You've met Damon?" I just nodded. "Anyways, Jasper. You and Jenny. What's going on?" My head snapped towards her. Why did she ask that from Jasper not me? I looked at Jasper who seemed to be amused by that question.

"Well, we…"

"We are what we are." I said. I understood that she was mad at me for not telling her about Damon. I gazed at her. I was happy and now she was putting me into this awkward situation. There was a knock on the front door. "Are you expecting someone to come?" Elena just shook her head. I walked to the front door and opened it. Behind the door were Caroline and Damon. Damon looked me and smirked.

"Caroline what are you doing here?" Elena asked standing behind me.

"Bonnie told me you were having dinner. So I thought I'll bring desert." She smiled and handed the cake to Elena. She stepped into the house, but Damon didn't. I was about to invite him in, but Jasper started talking before I could say anything.

"Damon what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm waiting for Jennifer to invite me in." He looked and again smirked. "Yeah sure. You can…."

"No," Stefan said. "He can't. He has to be somewhere else." What was going on? Why were they so against me inviting Damon into the house?

"Stop it. Damon, come on in." Caroline said, but he didn't move. Stefan and Jasper looked angry and Elena and Caroline confused. I was tired from this.

"Damon, you can come in." I saw his smirk growing bigger as he stepped in. We went to the living room and started eating the cake. When everyone was finished I stood up, took the dirty plates and went into the kitchen. As I put the dishes into the dishwasher I heard someone coming into the kitchen.

"You missed one." I turned around, seeing Damon holding a glass in his hand. He gave it to me, but let go too early. I thought that know I have to start cleaning the broken glass, but it never touched the floor. Damon had managed to catch the glass and was now giving it to me again. I just laughed at his fast reflexes. "I like you, you know how to laugh."

"Thank you." I took the class out of his hand and put it into the dishwasher.

"You are good to him." Damon said.

"Ah? Who? " I turned around looking at him.

"Jasper. I haven't seen him this happy since Elisabeth." Who? I thought.

"Elisabeth?" I asked. I didn't know if I really wanted to know.

"She was Japer's ex." Damon said and looked at the floor.

"Was?" I asked. He said 'was ex'. What did he mean by that?

"She died. Jasper was taken aback by her death. I didn't know if he would ever find someone that would make him that happy." I looked at Damon. There was some kind of a look in his face that pointed out that he had loved her too.

"So who was she with first? You or Jasper? " He looked up for the floor into my eyes.

"It's complicated." I didn't know what to reply so I just nodded.

"But what about Stefan?"

"Katherine. Elisabeth's sister. They died at the same time. She was Stefan's one and only. But You and Elena had changed that." He said and smirked. I felt special.

"Thank you." I said and hugged him.

When everyone had left I sat down onto the couch. I saw that Jasper had forgotten his phone here. Maybe he needs it. I should take it to him. I stood up, took the phone and started to walk out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"Out. None of your business." I said and left the house. The drive to the Salvatore boarding house didn't take long. I came out of my car and started walking towards the front door when I heard something that sounded like glass breaking. I looked to my left and saw Damon and Jasper falling out of a window. I didn't scream. I was in shock. I couldn't move, my body had frozen.

"Don't do that again." Damon said as he stood up. "See how easy it is for me to take away your ring." They were both standing, but they just fell from the second floor. Damon noticed me. "Or how easy it is for me to do this."

With a second he was in front of me. He turned us around so we were facing Jasper. He eyes widened and I could feel how tears started falling from mine. Damon had a tight grip around my waist. He tilted my head to the side and I felt to sharp teeth against my neck. They are vampires? Was my only thought.

"Stop, don't hurt her." Jasper said to his brother. I felt how the two sharp teeth were pulled away from my neck. "I warned you brother." Damon said and let go of me. I was taking deep breaths trying to figure out what was going on. When I looked up I saw Jasper standing in front of me.

"What was that? Are you a vampire?" I felt how my heart was going crazy.

"Jenn, we need to talk." He was trying to hug me, but I didn't let him.

"Stay away from me." I started to walk towards my car, but suddenly he was in front of me. "Please don't"

"I won't hurt you. I want to talk." I saw pain in his eyes.

"No." I ran to my car and drove away. I don't even remember how I got home, but at one moment I was walking into my room. I needed to calm down. I need to tell Elena. I was pacing in my room, looking at the floor. When I looked up Jasper was standing in front of me. I tried to run out of my room, but Jasper shot the door so I was now trapped between him and the door.

"Please let me go." I begged him.

"I will, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone about me and my brothers. You knowing this is too dangerous to you. Just promise me." He was whispering into my ear. I turned around and now we were standing face to face.

"How can I not tell Elena? She's my sister and she is dating Stefan."

"Don't tell her. Please." Jasper had tears in his eyes.

"I'll give him two days. If by the end of the week she doesn't know about him being a vampire I will tell her." Jasper nodded and gone he was. I went to my bed.

That night I didn't sleep. Luckily tomorrow was Saturday and there was no school. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't. I took out my diary and started writing.

_Dear diary,_

_I had the…. I want to say that I had the most amazing day, but I can't. the day started great. I was last to school and then met Jasper. We went to a carnival/fair. I we kissed and we… had dinner and I am going crazy. He's a vampire. How? I… I can't do this and know I can't sleep. I just can't, I'm too scared. _

**So this is the chapter. I wanted her to find out that Jasper is a vampire earlier than Elena. I'm taking some of the thing from the tv show and some I just come up with. So what do you think? Leave reviews. Thanks for reading. (Sorry if there are any miss spelled words)**


	3. Chapter 3: Your blood

**I really wanted to post this chapter today. Hope you like it. **

**Jennifer's POV**

I woke up in the morning. Was it a dream? Please tell me it a dream. I got out of the bed and looked myself. I looked dreadful. Luckily it was Saturday. I put on some make up to cover up how tired I really was.

I went downstairs and it seemed that everyone was still sleeping. I didn't eat, only had a cup of coffee. I left the house and went to the boarding house. I stopped the car and took some deep breaths. You can do this, everything will be just fine. I got out of the car. As I walked to the door I noticed it was opened. Should I knock or not? Not, they can hear that I'm here. I walked in and everything was quiet. I didn't see or hear anyone.

I turned around to walk out of the house, but I pumped into Damon. I felt how my heart skipped a beat. I tried to walk past him, but he crabbed my hand. "Jennifer," he smirked and looked into my eyes. I saw amusement in his ice blue eyes. Did I look that terrified?

"Let go of my hand." I spat at him. Next thing I knew I was pinned against a wall. I was trapped between him and the wall.

"I let go of your hand." He smirked. My heart was going crazy. I bet he could hear it. Damon leaned closer and now there were only few inches between our faces. For a second I thought he would, but no. Instead he leaned towards my neck and … smelled my blood? "You smelled so good yesterday. Can I have a bite?"

"Get yourself another toy." I said and pushed him away from me. I wanted to walk out of the house, but Damon closed the door and blocked my way.

"But I don't want to have another toy." He said pouting.

"You have Caroline." His smirk grew bigger.

"You know what; I should go and visit my lovely girlfriend. And maybe have a bite." My eyes widened knowing what I had just done. I had made my friend a target. He started to leave and my hand automatically crabbed his.

"No, you are not going to bite her or anyone else." He turned around smirking. He had gotten what he wanted.

"I'm a vampire. It's my nature." He said and started stepping closer to me. I stepped back. We walked like that until there was nowhere for me to step. I didn't notice that there were some steppes before the living room and I fell. I closed my eyes and waited for me to fall onto the ground, but I never did. I opened my eyes and saw that Damon had caught me. "And now you own me."

"What? Just because you caught me doesn't mean that I own you." I said getting away from him.

"Not because of that, but because I'm not going to bite Caroline. Today." He added. With vampire speed he was behind me, one hand around my waist, pulling me closer to him, another taking my hair off my neck. He started pressing kissed on my neck. They felt good, but I knew what he would do next.

"Where's Jasper? I need to talk to him." I tried to focus on something else than him kissing my neck.

"And here I thought you came here to see me." His lips felt soft, until one moment I felt two sharp teeth against my neck and then he bit me. I let out a scream as he pulled my body closer to his so I couldn't run away. I could feel how he trained the life out of me.

"Stop please stop." I begged him, but he didn't. Not until another voice talked.

"Damon! Let her go!" It was Jasper. Oh, how happy I was to see him again.

"Jasper, no need to yell." I peeked toward him and saw that his mouth was covered with blood. I was only standing because of Damon's arm was around my waist. "You know I was right. About her blood. I tastes like heaven. Want to try?" Damon said as he tilted my head to the side.

"I said let her go." Jasper said not taking away his gaze from his brother.

"As you wish." He let go of me. I wanted to run. Run away from him, but I could, I was too weak. I fell onto the floor. Few seconds later Jasper was next to me. Damon was gone.

"I'm going to help you. Okay?" I just nodded weakly. His face changed. His eyes were blood red and there were veins under his eyes. I thought he was going to bite me. That, 'I'm going to help you' meant; I'm going to kill you. But instead he bit his wrist and put it against my mouth. "Drink, it's going to heal you." So I did. It didn't taste as disgusting as I thought it would. His blood tasted quite good. After that I passed out.

**Elena's POV**

I woke up in the morning. I wanted to talk to Jenny about last night, but she wasn't in her room. I felt bad. I didn't mean to snap at her like that yesterday. I went downstairs hoping that she would be in the kitchen, but she wasn't there either. She must be really mad at me. I poured myself a cup of orange juice and made a toast.

I felt alone so I called Stefan. Lately he had become the person I called when I needed something. We talked and he promised to be here in ten minutes. I really like him. Maybe even love. There is something about him that makes me feel safe. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

I opened it and saw Stefan standing there. He stepped in and hugged me.

"Hey! Are you okay? You sounded nervous on the phone." Stefan looked at me. I could see the worry in his eyes. I don't know why, but that made me feel happy. He cared.

"Hey. I'm just worried about Jennifer. We had a fight last night and I haven't seen her ever since. I just wondered that maybe she stayed at your place last night." Stefan shook his head and all my hopes sank. Where could she be?

"Don't worry Elena. She looks like a strong person. I sure she's fine." Stefan kissed my forehead. Could he get any more perfect?

"Thank you."

"For what?" Stefan looked at me confused and I just giggled.

"For being you. For being here." I kissed him. His lips were soft and I could feel the passion he put into the kiss. I let my hand travel into his hair. Our kiss was interrupted by someone coughing. I looked towards the stairs and saw Jenna standing there.

"I didn't want to interrupt you, but you were blocking my way to the kitchen." She smiled awkwardly and rushed into the kitchen. I just remembered something.

"Hey, you." I said pointing at Stefan." Have a football game to today." Stefan just rolled his eyes.

"And you'll be there. Cheering for me." Stefan smiled.

"Yeah, about that. I quit. I'm a quitter."

"And what did Caroline say about that?" Oh god. I forgot about that. I seemed like Stefan had read my mind. "You haven't told her. Have you?" I shook my head.

"Caroline is Caroline. She's going to be mad at me for five minutes and then forget about it."

"If you say so. And talking about the game, I need to go back home and get ready." Stefan said. I kissed him one last time and he walked out of the house.

**Jennifer's POV**

Why is my head hurting so badly? Where am I? I hadn't opened my eyes, but I understood that I was in someone's bed. It wasn't mine, because it was too comfortable for that. I finally decided I should open my eyes. I recognized the room. It was Jasper's. Everything came back to me. Last night, today's morning, Damon biting me. I touched my neck. There was no bite mark. Why was there no bite mark?

I looked at the door as someone opened it.

"Hey, you're away. How to you feel?" Jasper asked as he came closer to me. He stopped and sat to onto the bed.

"Confused. Damon bit me. He bit me, but there isn't a bite mark on my neck." I looked into his eyes and saw that there was something he wasn't telling me. I moved closer to him and took his hand into mine. "Jasper, tell me. That's the reason I came here. I came here so you could tell me about vampires. So Jasper, talk to me." I said and now one of my hands was on his face.

"Okay. Where do I begin? Okay, you don't have a bite mark on your neck because of my blood. Vampire blood has healing powers. But there is something you might need to know. You shouldn't die anytime soon. Because if you have vampire blood in your system and you die then you'll become a vampire." I didn't really know how to answer him so I just nodded.

We talked about vampires for an hour. We maybe would have talked more, but Stefan interrupted us.

"Jennifer. What are you doing here? Is she alright? I could smell blood." Stefan panicked.

"Stefan, I'm alright. Damon attacked me. And yes I know about vampires. And there is something I need to tell you." Stefan looked a little confused, but I continued. "You need to tell Elena. She deserves to know the truth."

"I can't. She…" Stefan started to talk, but I stopped him.

"No you will tell her or I will. I'm going to give you a week." I said and climbed out of Jasper's bed. I stood up and felt my head spinning around. I probably would have felt onto the ground if Jasper hadn't put his hand around my waist. I looked over my shoulder and smiled to him. "Thank you." He let go of me and I walked out of the room sending Stefan an angry look. "Will I see you at the football game tonight?" Jasper nodded and I left his room.

When I got home I was attacked by Elena, who gave me a massive hug. "Lena. Is everything alright?"

"Where have you been?" Elena was still hugging me.

"I was at the boarding house. Come on. We need to get ready for the football came." Elena ended the hug and nodded. I went to my room and got changed. I put on black skinny jeans, a purple t-shirt and a black leather jacket. I took my favorite sweatshirt with me in case it gets colder.

Elena and I arrived just little before the football game started. Caroline came up to us and started yelling at Elena. I quietly sneaked away from them and went looking for Jasper. I found him sitting on the tribune. I sneaked up to him and put my hands on his eyes.

"Guess who?" I hold back a giggle, even though I knew that he knew that it was me because he is a vampire.

"Stefan." I let the giggle out and softly hit his head. "Ouch, that hurt." I just kissed him on the place I had hit him. "Much better." I sat down next to him.

"Remember what I told you about vervain?" I nodded. "This has vervain in it and I want you to promise me you will wear this even if we break up." He gave me a necklace. I was silver and had some small stones in it.

"Thank you. I love it."

The game began and we watched it. At one point I felt Jasper hand going around me. I just smiled to myself. In the middle of the game I felt cold, even if I was in Jasper's hand. He offered his jacket to me put I refused and went to my car. I opened the trunk and took out my sweatshirt. I quickly put it under my leather jacket before closing the trunk. I turned around and for the second time this day I was face to face with Damon.

"Can we stop meeting like this?" He smirked.

"Like what? I don't know what you're talking about." I made an innocent face.

"Okay. It was nice to see you, but I got to go back to the game." I tried to push through him, but he was stronger.

"You like meeting me." He smirked and I didn't understand how he could think that. "You said and may I quote 'It was nice to see you'. " I just rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here any ways?"

"I'm here to show my support to the team and Stefan." He looked at me and took a step closer to me.

"No I mean what are you doing here 'here'."

"Ahh, hiding from Caroline." I started laughing.

"You, hiding from her? Let me laugh. She should be hiding from you." I stopped laughing. He was looking into my eyes. Why was he doing that? I saw his pupils dilating. Was he trying to compel me?

"You want to kiss me." He looked into my eyes. I tried no to blink and replied. Jasper had told me what usually happens when someone is compelled. He leaned closer. I slapped him when he was just few inches away from my lips.

"Don't do that again. You get it?" And I walked away furious. Will I tell Jasper or not? Not, I don't want to cause more drama. The first half of the game had ended. I spend the break with Jasper walking and talking. Little bit before the second half started Elena came running to me.

"Have you see Stefan? Jeremy and Tyler were fighting, Stefan stopped them and then he disappeared. The second half is about to start, but no one has seen him." Elena talked as quickly as she could.

"Okay, we'll help you find him. I'll go look for him at the parking lot." I said and left.

I had reached to the back of the school when I saw Stefan, Damon and… was that Mr. Tanner? Damon went to Mr. Tanner with vampire speed and drank his blood. He let go of Mr. Tanner and his dead body fell onto the ground. "Oh my god." I quietly mumbled and Stefan and Damon looked towards me.

"Well hello Jennifer." Damon said and walked past me. I wanted to throw up when I saw he mouth covered with blood. Stefan walked to me.

"Are you alright?" I nodded.

"What are we going to do with Mr. Tanner?" Stefan looked at the dead body.

"You'll help me?" I nodded again." Go back where the people are. Screaming."

"That's all. No master plan how to get rid of the body?" I always thought that vampires would get rid of the bodies so their existence wouldn't come out.

"No, the police are going to tell that this is another animal attack." I nodded. Stefan walked the other way than I was supposed to go. I gathered myself for few moments and walked to Mr. Tanner body to touch his pulse. My hand and my shoes got some blood on them. I started crying. These were real tears. I felt sorry for him. Even if he sometimes was an ass he was still a human being.

I walked where there were more people crying and screaming that there was an animal who attacked Mr. Tanner. Jasper came walking towards me and then hugged me.

"It was Damon." I whispered to him. When the police arrived they wanted to talk to me. I told them that I some an animal walking away from Mr. Tanner body. They let me go home. Elena was worried. She kept asking me if I was alright. I hated lying to her.

Jasper took me home. I had to pretend to be in a big shock so I let him carry me to my room. He softly put me down to my bed and started to leave. I managed to crab his hand the last moment.

"Don't go stay. I don't think Jenna would mind after what happened tonight and I really don't want to be alone. I know Damon is out there and that he has been invited in…" Jasper stopped me.

"I'll stay. Don't worry." He laid down next to me. I fell quickly as sleep thanks to Jasper. I knew he was a vampire, but I also knew that I loved him and I didn't want to lose him.

**End of this chapter. Had a small Elena's POV. So you see that most of this story is in Jennifer's POV. What do you think about it? Jennifer and Jasper. I didn't want to make them like Elena and Stefan were at the beginning when Elena finds out that Stefan is a vampire. Thanks for reading. Leave reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4: Founder's party

**Hello. New chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy **

**Jennifer's POV**

I opened my eyes. It was still dark outside. I looked to my right at Jasper, but he wasn't there. Did he leave? I got out of my bed. Everything was too quiet for my liking. I walked down the hallway to see if Elena was in her room. I opened the door of her room, but she wasn't there. Where could she be? Something felt wrong.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I couldn't believe my eyes. On the floor was Elena's body completely drained from blood. I let out a scream. She can't be dead. I ran to her body and kneeled down next to it. My hands were shaking as I tried to find a pulse.

"Elena wake. Please open your eyes. You can't leave me like this." I couldn't look at her anymore so I let my eyes travel around the room. But it was a bad decision. Few meters from Elena I saw Jasper with a wooden stake in his chest and his skin grey. What was happening? This can't be? Jasper and Elena are dead. Then I suddenly felt like someone was looking me. With one second I had turned around. No one was there.

"I need to get out of here." I said to myself. I ran to the front door and opened it. Behind it was Damon his mouth covered with blood. Tears started running from my eyes. "You killed them?" He just nodded. "Are you going to kill me?" And a smirk appeared onto his face. He stepped closer to me.

There was no point for me to run, but if I could get to the wooden stake and take it out from Jasper's heart than maybe… just maybe I have a hope to survive.

I ran. I ran and reached Jasper body. As I started to pull the stake out of his heart I felt Damon grabbing my leg and pulling me away from his body. No, no, no, no. He turned me around and climbed on top of me. "Shh. It's not going to hurt. For long." I let out a last scream and everything went black.

I sat up gasping for air. I was in my room. It was just a dream. I looked to my right and saw Jasper sleeping. He looked so peaceful when he sleeps. I laid down again and started stroking his cheek. I saw a smile appear on his face. He suddenly turned around and was now on top of me. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" He leaned down again and kissed my neck.

"Well, now I feel fantastic." He was still kissing my neck. Suddenly he pulled away. "Jasper, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just…" Oh god. My neck. He had wanted to bite me.

"Jasper it's alright. Just look at me." His seem to hesitate, but still turned around. His eyes were blood red and he had dark veins under his eyes. I softly touched one of the veins. He then bared his fangs. "Your…"

"A monster." He tried to guess what I wanted to say, but failed.

"Enchanting. Something special." I said carefully.

"No I'm not. Can't you see?" He looked a little angry, but he is only trying to protect me.

"All I saw that you were tempted, but you didn't hurt me." I said and pressed a soft kiss onto his lips. I pulled away and saw that his vampire face was gone. I then remembered something. "Jasper. How to you look in a suit?"

He thought for a moment. "I can pull one of."

"Would you like to be my date tonight at the founder's party?"

"They still have it?" Jasper asked. I first was a little confused, but then understood what he meant by still.

"They had founder's party when you were human?"

"Yeah. We started the whole founder's day thingy." It seemed like he wanted to say more, but a knock on my door interrupted him.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?" It was Elena.

"Come on." I don't know why, but ever since I had Jasper she had to know everything about him and annoy me all the time.

"Jenny, I wanted to ask how you are feeling today." God, she knows how I hate that question, but at the same time I felt sorry for her, because she didn't know the truth.

"I'm fine Elena. Do you want anything else?" She shook her head, gave me a small hug and left my room.

"I hate lying to her." Jasper just nodded. "Were you ever going to tell me about yourself if I hadn't found it out like that?" He looked to think about it for a moment.

"I would have, but not anytime soon. I liked you and I was afraid that if I told you would run away screaming." He looked down. Then there was a long pause.

I thought about what Damon had told me about Elisabeth. Should I ask or not? "Jasper." I said quietly and waited until he was looking me. "Turing dinner. Damon told me about Elisabeth. He told me that you loved her and that she died." Jasper sighted.

"It was a long time ago. In 1864. I loved her and Damon loved her. We were still humans, she and her sister Katherine were vampires. I had her blood in my system when I died." He looked at me and I think he saw confusion written all over my face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Damon just made it sound like it happened a year ago or something like that."

"Well that's Damon. He just wants to play with what you and I have." Jasper said and kissed my forehead. "I have to go home now. I'll pick you up around seven then. Okay?" I nodded and kissed him on his lips one more time before he left.

Rest of the day was quite boring. I was thinking about what had happened last night and about my dream. I was wearing my necklace so there is no way someone had compelled me. Oh god.

I decided to wear a yellow knee length dress with some pink detailing. Jasper picked me up at 7.02pm. When we arrived to the Lockwood mansion I remembered that he hadn't been invited in. "You can't go in."

"What?" He looked me confused.

"You haven't been invited in." Jasper understood what I meant. We started walking slower until we saw Tyler and then we picked up our pace before Tyler could walk away from the door again. We talked and he luckily said the words 'come in'.

There were many people there. We walked in the Lockwood mansion from one room to another. I spotted Elena and Stefan standing in one of the rooms. Elena was reading an old paper.

"Hey sis. What are you reading?"

"This. There is… Look." She was pointing one of her fingers towards it. I looked and I could feel my heart skip a beat. The first founder party guest list. There were three names that caught my eye. Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore and Jasper Salvatore. I leaned against Jasper chest and whispered into his ear.

"Are those your names?" Jasper nodded slowly. Elena has to figure it out now. There is no ways that she doesn't. She's a smart girl. But before I could say anything else someone interrupted me.

"The original Salvatore brothers." Damon said looking me with a smirk. I looked at Elena to see how she reacts.

"Were you named after them?" Oh god. I can't stand it. Elena doesn't know and Damon is just Damon. I need to get out of the room. I turned to Jasper. "Let go dance." I looked at him and made a small nod towards the dancing area. I think he understood me and we left the room.

We danced for a long time. We danced until I had to go to the bathroom. Stupid. I guess that's one of the plusses of being a vampire. You don't have to go to the little girls' room. As I started to leave I saw Elena and Caroline coming in. Caroline was wearing a scarf. Damon must have bit her. I stormed to her and pulled of her scarf. "Caroline. What's going on?" Elena saw what I was talking about and gasped for air. There was a bite mark on her neck. Elena started to look for more bite marks on her body and she found some.

"Caroline. Did Damon do this to you?" Elena asked from Caroline. Okay, now she must have figured it out. "Caroline this isn't normal when someone bites you." Okay, she didn't figure it out. How many clues did she need?

Caroline stormed out of the bathroom, Elena and I going after her. We went out of the mansion and I saw Damon. I walked towards him.

"You! Come!" I pointed at Damon. I just kept walking away from the party. I didn't look back, but I knew he was following me. We were almost near the lake when I finally stopped.

"You! How could you do this to her? She likes you and you just treat her as a toy." He looked confused, but then seemed to realize who I was talking about. I felt anger growing inside me. Suddenly I just raised my hand and slapped him. "And to think I felt bad for you." I hissed and started to walk away, but I felt his hand around my wrist. The next thing I knew I was pushed against a tree.

I felt how my heart beating faster as he hold me against the tree. I tried to push him away, but he didn't even move an inch. "Let me go." I yelled hitting him against his chest.

"Why should I?" A smirk appeared onto his face. "You slapped me. I didn't kill you for doing that. So now you own me." His smirk just grew bigger.

"I own you? May I laugh?" I almost spat out.

"Yes you do."

"And what to I own you?" He thought for a moment.

"Let me drink your blood."

"What?" My eyes widened.

"Let me drink your blood or Elena will suffer." I sighed know there was no way out for me. "That's what I thought." He smirked for the last time. He leaned towards my neck. I could feel his cool breath on my neck. I felt two sharp teeth on my neck and then he bit me. It didn't take him long to back away. "Vervain." He muttered and kneeled down.

**Flashback**

"Jasper, Jennifer. I need your help." We were dancing when Stefan came up to us. We walked little bit away from the party.

"What help to you need?" I asked holding Jasper hand in mine.

"I need you to drink some vervain and then let Damon bite you." Stefan said and I felt Jasper tensing up.

"No way, Stefan, no way. It's too risky. I won't let you use Jennifer." Jasper protested. I wanted to say something, but Stefan beat me to it.

"She will have vervain in her system. He won't be able to drink much of her blood." Stefan tried to explain the situation to Jasper.

"If it's so harmless, why don't you use Elena?" Jasper knew Elena was his brother's soft spot and by the look on Stefan's face you could see it worked. Only thing that Jasper didn't count was that Elena was one of my weaknesses too.

"Jasper, we can't use Elena, because she doesn't know about vampires." It was the first thing that popped into my mind. Jasper nodded and I turned to Stefan. "So what will I have to do?"

**End of flashback**

Not long after Damon had passed out Stefan and Jasper appeared. Stefan went straight to Damon, but Jasper came towards me a worried look on his face. "Are you okay? I shouldn't have let you do this. He could have…" I stopped him.

"Jasper. I'm fine. I just need you to give me some of your blood to heal me so Elena or Jenna wouldn't notice anything." Jasper nodded and bit his wrist. He put his writs onto my mouth and I could feel how the wound on my neck disappeared. I saw that Stefan had already left. I wanted Damon to be locked up so I needed Jasper to go and help Stefan. "You need to go now and help Stefan. Go." Jasper kissed me softly and left.

When I was hundred percent sure that he was gone, I leaned against the tree and let tear fall out of my eyes. I was tired from all of this I just wanted to get away, but I couldn't do this to my family. Not now not ever.

**Well here's chapter 4. I know that the beginning maybe kind of slow. Sorry. And another thing is that I don't want to 1 chapter=1 day, but it just has went like that. But let me know what you think of the story. Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5: Too much

**New chapter. I personally think that this chapter is much better than the last one. Sorry for that. I hope you will like this on. Enjoy. **

**Jennifer's POV**

_Dear diary, _

_Few days have gone by since Damon was locked up. I haven't seen Jasper or Stefan ever since. I've talk to him over the phone, but nothing more. I kind of miss him. Caroline has been asking about Damon. I just reply that I know nothing. I feel awful. I don't like to lie to my friends and family, but lately it seems that I have done nothing else than lie to them. It's Friday and today is the car wash event. _

I put away my diary and walked into the bathroom. I looked myself from the mirror. I looked awful. I hadn't been sleeping well lately. I put on some make up and left my hair down. I went back to my room to my closet. Because we were having the car wash we didn't have any lessons today.

I decided to put on my neon pink swimsuit and on top of it a white loose tank top and jean shorts. I went downstairs.

"Hey Elena."

"Hey. Did you know? Vicki is here." My mouth dropped. "In Jeremy's room." I chuckled.

"Okay. I thought that he and Vicki didn't talk since the incident at the football game."

"Well it seems that way. And it seems that they are doing much more than talking too." Oh god, I don't want to know what my brother is doing with Vicki.

"To you want to come with me today?" I asked Elena before she went upstairs. She nodded. "Be ready in five minutes." I said to her. I went outside to wait for Elena.

We arrived to school an hour before the car wash started. We couldn't even take ten steps away from the car when Caroline jumped out of nowhere.

"Here you are." She eyed me and then Elena. "Lena please tell me that this isn't your outfit for the car wash." Caroline's face was priceless. I wish I had a camera with me to take a picture of her face. I was distracted by Jasper. He had just arrived with Stefan. Why weren't they keeping an eye on Damon?

"Excuse me for a minute." I said and jogged to Jasper. "Hey. Haven't seen you for a while. Why aren't you at home looking after Damon?" I talked fast before he could interrupt me.

"Hey. Nice to see you too." He chuckled a little. "Damon hasn't gotten any blood for days. He is weak and locked up in the basement" I let out a sigh.

"Okay. That's good. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Hey, where's your brother Damon?" Caroline came towards us. I looked at Jasper who had tensed up.

"He left town. He isn't coming back." Caroline looked sad, then shook her head and crabbed my hand.

"Come on. We have no time to waist. We need to get ready." She said as she dragged me away from Jasper. I felt sorry for Caroline, but I also missed Jasper and now I was a little pissed at her. We put the water hoses and buckets to their places. Just when we got ready first cars arrived.

I didn't mind washing the cars and getting wet. It was actually the first time for a long time that I've just let loose. I was in the middle of washing my fifth or sixth car when I saw Caroline walking away from the car wash. I don't know what, but something told me to follow her. So I did.

She walked into the woods. We had been walking for about 30 minutes and I started to realize that we were walking towards the Salvatore boarding house. I couldn't really understand why she was going there, but she looked like she was in a trans.

When we reached the boarding house, I decided to hide behind a tree while Caroline kept walking towards the house. I felt like something bad was going to happen.

Caroline had been in the house for about five minutes when I suddenly heard some noises coming from it. Okay this can't be good, I decided and ran toward the front door.

As I opened it I was almost pushed down by Caroline who ran out of the house. I looked inside and saw Damon covering his face with his hand. He was burning; it meant he didn't have his ring. Damon jumped into a shadow and glared me with a hungry look in his eyes. Then a smirk appeared onto his face.

"Hello Jenny. Why don't you come inside?" I knew that if I even took a step into the house he would try to attack me.

"I'd rather not. Good bye Damon." I said and walked away. I took out my phone and dialed Jasper's number. "Hey. We have a problem. Caroline let Damon out." I heard Jasper sigh.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the boarding house."

"Wait there. I'll pick you up before it goes dark outside." He said and ended the call. I hadn't noticed before, but it was rather dark outside already, but I didn't walk far away from the boarding house.

Waiting Jasper I heard my phone beeping. I looked at it. 'Low battery'. No you can't do this to me. Soon I found myself pacing. Where was Jasper? The sun was about to set and he wasn't here. Few minutes later I felt a knock on my shoulder. I slowly turned around and my eyes met Damon's. I should have just walked home.

"Hello and what to we have here." He said smirking. My mind was blank and my body froze. Should I beg for him not to kill me? My heart started beating faster and I tried to slow it down by taking deep breaths. "You're scared. I like the sound of a fast heart beat." He said a stepped closer to me. "Jasper didn't come and pick you up? Guess he doesn't mind me taking another sip from you." Damon leaned closer to my neck and smelled me. "And no vervain in your blood." He said and pulled back.

"Please don't." I started to beg. How bathetic of me? I didn't know what else to do. I saw his face changing.

"But I'm hungry." He said like a small kid trying to explain something. He took another step closer to me. It felt like my heart was about to jump out of my chest.

"Damon. Leave her alone." Jasper's voice came behind me. I turned around and ran into his arms.

"Then I'll find someone else to bite." Damon said. I wanted to stop him, but he was already gone. I couldn't help, but feel guilty.

"Oh my god. If someone is going to get hurt than it will be my fault." I cried into Jasper's chest.

"No it won't. It's just Damon. Come on let me take you home."

I didn't even realize how I got home, but I suddenly found myself in my bed. I guess I fell asleep. I heard noise coming from Elena's room. Oh god. I sneak to the door of her room and opened it. Elena fell onto the ground with tears in her eyes as she looked Stefan.

"Leave." Elena said to Stefan. He nodded and left. I helped Elena stand up and she hugged me.

"Hey, Lena. What's going on?"

"I can't tell you." She sobbed into my shoulder. So I guess she figured it out. "But you have to stay away from Jasper. Promise?" No, if she isn't going to tell me why, then I won't.

"Elena tell me what's going on." I demanded.

"I can't." She said as she broke the hug.

"Then I won't stay away from Jasper." I said and turned to walk into my room, but Elena grabbed me by my wrist.

"Listen to me. Jasper is dangerous. You need to stay away from him." Elena said and I could see that she was a little mad that I didn't want to do what she told me to do.

"No Lena. Unless you tell me what's going on, I won't." I pulled my wrist out of her grip and went to my room. But why would she tell me. I didn't tell her. I just need to sleep.

I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Damon's face. His vampire face. I got out of my bed about five o'clock, took my phone with me and went out for a run. I ran away from my house and didn't stop until I was in the woods. I kept running until I smelled a burning smell. I slowed down and started walking. I saw that some of the trees were burned.

Suddenly I fell onto the ground and when I saw what I had made me fall I let out a scream. I was someone's burned body. I took out my phone and dialed Jasper's number.

"Jasper, come on pick up." Few seconds later he did. "Jasper. Please can you come and get me. There is a… Oh god."

"Jenny? Where are you?" I looked around. It was the first time I had done it. I remembered that place. I was on the old Mystic Falls cemetery. Jeremy. He came here to party with Vicki. What if he was here now? I stood up and started looking if there were more bodies.

"Jeremy. Oh god please don't be here." I really couldn't see much anymore because my eyes were filled with tears. "Jasper. I'm at the old Mystic Falls cemetery." I said and ended the call. I now dialed Jeremy's number. Please pick up please. But happened what I was afraid of. I could hear his phone ringing. I walked to where his phone was and picked it up. This can't be real. He can't be dead.

I now called Elena.

"Hey. Whoever it is, it's freaking six am." Elena basically yelled.

"Elena. I need you to do me a favor. Please go into Jeremy's room and see if he is home." I tried not to sound like I was crying, but Elena still figured it out.

"Jenny, are you crying?"

"Just go look if he is in his room!" I yelled. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to know. I could hear Elena getting out of her bed and going into Jeremy's room.

"He's sleeping in his bed." I let out a sigh. That moment Jasper arrived.

"Jasper."

"What Jasper is…" But I ended the call before Elena could say anything else. "I went running and then I saw this. Did Damon do this?" I asked and by the look on Jasper's face it said that he did. "It's all my fault. They are dead because of me. Damon killed them because we locked him up and because I didn't give him my blood yesterday. And I…" Jasper's hands went around me I started crying into his shoulder.

"I'll call the sheriff." Jasper said and did so. When he ended the call he hugged me again. "Let me take you home."

"No, no, no. I don't want to go there. Elena will be there. She knows about you, you know? And now she is demanding me to stay away from you. So no I don't want to go home." I said shaking my head.

"Okay, then let's go to the grill. You haven't eaten breakfast yet, have you?" I shook my head again. "Let's go there then." We left before the police got there; I took Jeremy's phone with me.

We got to Grill little bit after it was opened. We sat behind one of the tables and Jasper ordered two teas. He also ordered a burger.

**Elena's POV**

Jennifer had ended the call before I could finish my sentence. I dialed Stefan's number.

"Hey. Come here. Now." I ended the call as fast as I could. I looked Jeremy one last time. When I got back to my room Stefan was already there. "How did you? Never mind don't answer." Stefan looked confused. "Can we go and talk somewhere else than here?"

"What about the Grill?"

"Sure. Wait outside, I'll change." Stefan left my room. I put on a red t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black leather jacket. I went downstairs and saw Stefan waiting for me. "Let's take my car." I said and walked to my car.

We drove to the Grill. I sat behind one of the tables outside.

"So I wanted to see you because you promised to tell me everything about vampires." Stefan nodded. I had my first question all thought out when I saw Jennifer and Jasper sitting inside. I sighed and Stefan looked what I was looking. "How will I tell her? She lo… likes him and he is a vampire." I was still looking them as they stood up, Jenny kissed him and then they came out.

"Oh, hey." Jennifer said. I just glared at Jasper. "Elena, is something wrong?" I now looked at her and saw she had noticed me glaring Jasper.

"No. What was that call about earlier?" Her looked changed.

"Nothing. I just found Jeremy's phone in the woods. Jasper shall we go?" She looked at Jasper who nodded and they walked away.

"She should stay away from him. He's dangerous and she has no idea how dangerous he really is." I looked at Stefan and saw that he is hiding something from me. Then I realized. "She knows." Stefan gave a small nod. "And she didn't tell me." I felt how anger inside was growing. I stood up from the table and started walking towards the way she had gone, but Stefan grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"She didn't tell you because I begged her not to. She told me I had a week to tell you." I took few steps back. "She wanted me to tell you. She wanted to protect you. Don't be mad at her. She has been through a lot these few days." I sat back down. I started to feel little bit guilty for blaming her.

"What do you mean, she has been a lot? What happened?" I looked at Stefan. If they were vampires and he is saying that she has been a lot than that can't be good. Stefan looked uncomfortable. Was it so bad? "Stefan. Tell me."

He sighed. "Well she didn't find it out like you did. She saw Jasper and Damon fighting and then Damon showed her his vampire side. The blood red eyes, dark veins under on his face and his fangs. She was terrified." He paused and thought if he should tell her more.

"There is more, isn't there?" He nodded and continued.

"The next day she came to our home to talk to Jasper like you wanted to talk to me today, but neither me or Jasper were home that moment. Damon was." He sighed. "He attacked her and Jasper got there the last moment. He fed her his blood for her to heal or she would have died." Fed his blood?

"So vampire blood has some sort of a healing power?" Stefan nodded. I didn't even know if I wanted to know more. I felt sorry for her and I know could understand from what she was trying to protect me from. "Please tell me there isn't more." But he didn't shake his head. I let out a sigh.

"She saw how Mr. Tanner was killed and also she helped us to lock Damon up. Her help meant that she drank some vervain and then let Damon drink her blood. Yesterday he got free and almost attacked her again."

"What's vervain? What does it do?"

"It protects you from compulsion. You have it in your necklace. And I you drink it; then if a vampire bite you, he can't drink your blood for long. If a vampire touches vervain then it will burn them." I nodded taking in as much as I could. I was still thinking about Jennifer and what she has been through. "Come; let me take to where I used to live." Stefan stood up and gave me his hand.

**Stefan's POV **

There were two things I didn't tell her. One was that she and Jennifer looked like Katherine and Elisabeth. The second thing; I just couldn't tell he. If I did she would just worry more. Even I couldn't explain how or why, but Jennifer's blood smelled amazingly. I hadn't smelled that god blood ever. It smelled too good and tempting and if she knew that she would never want me near Jennifer or her. I just needed to keep that as a secret from her. Jasper would never hurt Jennifer and he would do anything to keep her safe.

**Jennifer's POV **

"Where are you taking me?" I asked Jasper as he was holding his hand on my eyes.

"It wouldn't be fun if I told you." He said and softly kissed my neck.

"I like where this is going." We walked for a while until we stopped. We had gone out of the town and then walked for an hour in the woods before Jasper had decided to blind me so I didn't know where we were going. He took his hands off of my eyes. I looked and saw that we were standing on top of a cliff. I looked in front of me and saw the sun setting. The scenery was breathtaking. I felt Jasper's hand going around me and I let him. I leaned myself against Jasper's chest.

"It's beautiful." I said and couldn't help, but smile.

"I thought that after the rough few days you have had you would like to relax and get away from everything." I said and kissed my head. Why did his kisses feel so good? I didn't know that it could be possible to feel like this for someone in such short time.

I turned myself around in his arm and looked at him. "Jasper." He looked down at me with such a loving expression. "I never thought that I could feel like this, especially in such a short time, but I want you to know. I need you to know. I love you." For a moment I thought I had pushed him away from me by saying that, but then he smiled and said.

"I love you too." I felt my heart skip a beat when he said that. He pulled me even closer to himself and this time he kissed my lips.

We stayed there for another hour before we went back home. It was quite late when Jasper and I arrived to my place. I saw Stefan standing outside. He looked down at his shoes. "Hey Stefan. Is everything alright?"

He turned around and looked at us. "Elena and I broke up and Vicki is a vampire."

"Oh god. I'm so sorry. What happened?" I asked Stefan as I felt Jasper taking my hand into his.

"Damon turned her. I should go." Stefan said and started walking of the porch.

"I'll come with you, just give me few moments." Stefan nodded. Jasper then turned to me again. "I'll see you tomorrow, but now go and be with Elena. I think she really needs you right now." I nodded and kissed him one last time before he left.

I went inside the house and found Elena sitting on the floor crying. "Lena, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. And I'm sorry about you and Stefan breaking up." I said and put my hand around her. She hugged me back as she cried into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry too. Stefan told me what you have been through. I'm sorry. And I want us to promise that we will never keep secrets from each other again." I just nodded as I felt tears coming out of my eyes too.

"You know what? Let stay in my room tonight. Let's do one of the sleepover we used to have. Talk and eat trash food and watch girl movies. What do you say?" I did it for Elena because it seemed like she needed to have one of the sister nights. Also I needed one, so I hoped that she would agree.

"Sure." She broke the hug and we went to my room.

**That's the end of chapter 5. What do you think? This chapter came out a little longer than I wanted, but if I would have posted them as two separated chapters than they both would have come too short. Sorry for any miss spelled words or anything like that. What did you think about the Damon/Jennifer scene? Are there too many like that? The Stefan's POV was there for the future. Anyways I hope you liked it. **


	6. Chapter 6: Halloween

**New chapter. Hope you like it. 2 chapters in 2 days. I have too much spare time. And I already am apologizing if there are any missspelled words. Enjoy. **

**Jennifer's POV**

I woke up in the morning next to Elena. She was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up so I sneaked out of my bed. I decided to use this free time to write into my diary.

_Dear diary,_

_It's been… hard. Elena found out about vampires. I thought she would be mad at me, but she wasn't. I think it has something to do with Stefan. He told her what had happened. Oh, they broke up. I don't know why. Well I know why, but I didn't break up with Jasper because of that. I love him and I'm not willing to let this affect what we have between us. _

_And then there's Damon. He is dangerous and now that Elena knows about vampires I can't let her go through what I have gone. She's may look strong, but I know the real her. I need to keep her away from Damon. He could hurt her. He has hurt me. And I thought that life was difficult before. _

"Hey. You're up already." I looked up from my diary and saw Elena sitting up.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I decided to write into my diary." I said smiling.

"Jenny." I put my diary back into my bag and looked at Elena. It seemed like she wanted to ask me something, but she wasn't sure how I will react. I just gave her a small nod to continue. "Could you come to the boarding house with me today? I wanna check on Vicki."

"Sure. When to you want to go?" I asked.

"An hour?" I nodded. Elena got out of my bed and walked to the bathroom. Today I put on jean shorts, white tank top and a jean jacket. Few moments later Elena came back to my room. "Jeremy and half of the city are going to search for Vicki today." She was pacing back and forth. I walked to her and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Elena, calm down. We are going to the boarding house and everything will be alright. Take deep breaths." I looked into her eyes and showed her how to take deep breaths. Few moments later Elena had calmed down, she went to her room, got dressed and we left home.

We arrived to the boarding house. "Do you want me to wait in the car?" Elena thought for a moment and nodded. She got out of the car and walked to the front door. She knocked and I was hoping the Jasper or Stefan would open it, but no. Damon opened the door. They talked about something, I really couldn't tell what, but Damon said something and Elena tensed up. I was about to get out of the car when Damon let Elena inside while he stepped outside.

He looked at me for a moment and smirked. Then he started walking towards my car. Oh no, please don't. But he did. He got into my car. "What do you want?" I spat out.

"Well, I see that you and your sister aren't morning persons." He said still smirking. Was there a moment when he didn't smirk?

"We are morning persons. We just aren't Damon persons." I said smirking back.

"That hurt." He put one of his hands onto his chest and pretended to be hurt.

"Oh you're so funny, but really. What do you want?" I asked being annoyed by him.

"I wanted to see you." He said. I didn't hear sarcasm in his voice. I must have looked at him with a really confused face because he chuckled.

"Yeah right." I looked away from him. Few moments later I felt something on my thigh. Stroking it? I looked down and saw Damon's hand. That's it. I got out of the car and walked into the boarding house as fast as I could. I walked into the living room and saw Vicki pinning Elena against the wall.

"Hey, let go of her!" Vicki looked over her shoulder and the next moment I was pinned against a wall. I saw Elena gasping for air as I felt that I couldn't breathe anymore. I tried to get free from her grip, but she was too strong. I felt myself getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen I was getting. Then next thing I saw was Vicki being thrown off of me. I fell onto the ground. When I looked up to see who had saved me I saw Damon.

"Don't touch her." He growled. Did he really just say that to her? I thought he didn't care.

"Thank you." I said as I gasped for air. Jasper and Stefan also had gotten into the room. Jasper came to me with vampire speed.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." I nodded rubbing my throat. I stood up. I looked around and saw Damon holding Vicki by her throat. He saved me. "Elena and I should go." I looked at Elena, who nodded and we left.

We were almost home when Elena first spoke. "Tonight's the Halloween party at school. You want to go?" Really? A party? Now?

"I don't know. I mean, I don't even have an outfit." I replied to Elena.

"We can go with our last year's outfits." Elena said. I thought what I had been last year.

"Well at least you had a normal outfit. I was a freaking fairy." Last year I had been a fairy, with wing and stuff. This year I wouldn't want to be a fairy again.

"We can go and buy you a new one. Jenny I need this." Oh well, what could I do if she said she needs it.

"Okay let's go and buy me a new outfit." I said and drove past our home.

**Damon's POV**

I stayed in the car when Jennifer had left. She looked so much like Elisabeth. I'm starting to like her. No Damon, focus, you're here to save Elisabeth out of the tomb and that's all. My thinking was cut short by hearing Jennifer shout. I went back inside and saw Vicki holding her against the wall. She couldn't breathe. Without thinking twice I pushed Vicki off of Jennifer.

"Don't touch her." I don't know where those words came from. I looked down at Jennifer who was gasping for air. "Thank you." She said. I looked back at Vicki and saw that she was about to attack her again. With a second I had her pinned against the wall.

"Let go of me." Vicki hissed.

"You missy, won't ever touch her again. Do you understand me? Because if you do, I will rip you apart. Limb by limb." I hissed back at her. I didn't even know myself where that came from. Maybe I was like this because Jenny looked so much like Elisabeth and that's why I feel like this.

"Elena and I should go." Jennifer said. I looked over my shoulder and saw them leave. When I didn't hear their car anymore I let go of Vicki. "Remember what I said." I glared at her one last time before I went to my room.

**Jennifer's POV**

We arrived to the party, Elena as a nurse and I as a burlesque dancer. We saw Matt who was also in his last years outfit. Elena went to talk to him while I went inside the school. I wasn't paying attention on where I was going and I pumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry… Jasper?" I looked up and saw him. "What are you doing here? And don't tell me because of the party because you aren't wearing a costume."

"Vicki, she ran away."

"Oh god, we have to find Jeremy. He came to the party. If she finds him, she can kill him." Jasper nodded.

"Be safe. If you find her, call me." Jasper said and kissed me. Then we went our separate ways. I needed to find Jeremy. If Vicki is with him, she can hurt him. I couldn't find Jeremy anywhere. I had looked into every class, but he was nowhere. Maybe he's outside? I went outside to the where the buses were.

As soon as I opened the door I heard Jeremy's voice. I grabbed a wooden stake and ran where his voice came from. I stopped and saw Vicki attacking Jeremy. "No!" I yelled as I ran toward Vicki. She let go of Jeremy and threw me against the school. I landed onto the ground. I looked and saw that I was bleeding from several places. I got up and saw Jasper who tried to catch Vicki, but she disappeared.

"Go!" Jasper told me. I grabbed Jeremy's hand and started running toward the door. We were almost in when I felt Jeremy's hand slipping away from mine. Then I felt someone pulling me from my hair. The next thing I knew Vicki attacked me. I let out a scream. Why did this keep happening? Then I felt Vicki stopping and gasping for air. I opened my eyes and saw that Elena had pushed a wooden stake through Vicki's chest. Then I heard Jeremy scream Vicki's name. I looked at him and the Elena again.

"Take them away from here." I said to Jasper and so he did. I kneeled down next to Vicki's dead body. "I'm sorry Vicki; I didn't want this to happen to you."

"It doesn't matter what you say she's still dead." I looked up and saw Damon coming towards me. I stood up.

"People die around you. I matter. How can it not matter?" I said and saw little bit guilt in his eyes. I felt anger growing inside me. I tried to push Damon, but he didn't even move an inch. Then I tried to slap him. I wanted to see that he's hurting. But his caught my hand with no problem. He was holding my hand so hard that I thought that any moment a bone could break. He finally let go of my hand and I took few steps back.

Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. "Mmm. Your wounds are bleeding. You should go. Now." He said as he took few steps closer to me. I ran away. I didn't stop until I was home. I went upstairs and saw Elena talking to Jeremy who was crying. I couldn't look at it. I went to my room. I could bet that I looked quite dreadful right now.

I saw Jasper sitting on my bed. As I came in, he stood up and hugged me. "Jeremy is hurting. Can you take away his memory?" Jasper pulled away from the hug with a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm not strong enough." It's all my fault.

"I can." I turned around and saw Damon standing on my doorway. It the second time today he tries to help me. "What do you want him to know?"

"Elena!" Half a minute went by and Elena came to my room.

"What is he doing here?" Elena asked with disgust.

"I want him to take away Jeremy's memory about what happened tonight. Do you agree with my plan?" Elena nodded and now I turned to Damon again. "I want him to forget that Vicki died. I want him to know that Vicki left town and that she's never coming back. That he will go on living his life." Damon nodded and walked to Jeremy's room. I followed and watched as he compelled Jeremy.

When his was done he stood up and walked downstairs. For a moment I stayed with Jeremy, but then I ran downstairs to catch up with Damon.

"Damon wait!" I called him as I got onto the porch. He was already on the sidewalk, but turned around and walked back to me. "I… I wanted to say thank you. You didn't have to do this, but you did. So thank you." He nodded and a small smile appeared to his lips. I then went back to my room. Luckily Jasper was still there.

"Stay here. Just tonight. I don't want to be alone after what happened today." I broke down and started crying again. He again hugged me.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." He said and picked me up bridal style. He didn't have to carry me for a long distance. He put me softly down onto my bed and then laid down next to me.

**Well this is the shortest chapter yet. This episode was more Damon/Jennifer one. I don't know why, but I'm starting to like them more. Anyways, what did you think? Do you want more Jasper/Jennifer scenes or Damon/Jennifer scenes? Also if you have any suggestion on what should Damon/Jennifer and Jasper/Jennifer ships names be, then let me know. Leave reviews. Until next time. **


	7. Chapter 7: Birthday (part 1)

**I've started to upload often. Too often, but Christmas is coming and I hope I can post the second part of the chapter before or on Christmas day. So this is the first part of the chapter and I hope you like it. Sorry for any misspelled words and stuff like that. Enjoy. **

**Jennifer's POV**

The sheriff called me, Elena and Jeremy down to the station. Jeremy went in first and after him went Elena. As I waited Elena to come out, Jasper and Stefan arrived. I stood up and cave Jasper a kiss. "Hey. How are you holding up?" Jasper asked after he broke our kiss.

"I don't know. I wasn't big friends with her, but I feel bad for Matt and Jeremy." I said as he wrapped his arms around me. "How's Stefan doing?" I felt really bad for him. I know Elena is my sister, but I still like Stefan, he's a good person.

"He's holding up. I think the fact that his best friend is here for his birthday makes him feel better." Jasper said.

"What? Why didn't you tell sooner that it's Stefan's birthday?" I asked. I was shocked. We broke off the hug.

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to tell it to anyone." Jasper mumbled.

"Tell what?" Stefan asked as he entered the police station.

"Jasper kind a told me about your b-day." I said a huge grin appearing onto my face. I walked to Stefan and hugged him. At first his was a little tense, but then he hugged me back. "Happy birthday." I said still hugging him. I didn't realize it, but Elena had come out of the sheriff's office and saw us hugging.

She coughed and Stefan and I broke the off the hug. "Um, the sheriff wants to see you Jenn." I nodded and went into the sheriff's office.

**Elena's POV**

I had finished my talk with the sheriff and walked out of her office. I was stunned by what I saw. Jennifer and Stefan hugging. I couched and they broke off the hug. Jennifer had a surprised face and Stefan looked like he always did. "Um, the sheriff wants to see you Jenn." I said she nodded, looked at Stefan for one more time and went into the sheriff's office.

I walked passed Stefan, out of the sheriff's station. "Unbelievable." I mumbled. I heard the door behind me open and close again.

"Elena." Stefan started to talk.

"Don't." I raised my hand. He stopped. I turned around and looked at him. "I can't do this. I just can't. Why were you hugging her?" I asked holding back tears.

"She hugged me, because she feels sorry for me." Stefan said.

"Sorry? For what?" I didn't understand.

"Because you broke up with me." Stefan said and looked down. It fit me. Oh, how stupid could I be? Jenny is with Jasper. I was jealous. I shook my head and saw Jenna and Jeremy coming out of the station.

"Jenny is going to wait for Jasper." Jenna said as she walked toward her car. "Are you coming with us?" Jenna asked. I looked at Stefan for one last time, turned around and walked to Jeremy and Jenna.

**Jennifer's POV**

I waited for Jasper and when he was finished we decided to go to the boarding house. We went to his car and started driving towards it. Jasper told me little about Stefan's and his friend Lexi. She was older than them and she had helped Stefan and Jasper turing a hard bath in their lives. He told me that she always visited them when it was Stefan's birthday.

"So when is your birthday?" I asked Jasper remembering that I didn't know it yet. He smiled for a moment.

"In 16th July. And yours?" He asked.

"Well mine and Elena's birthday is on 10th August. Do you have a best friend like Stefan has?" I asked him.

"What are we doing 20 questions?" I just did a good girl smile. He sighed. "Well Lexi helped both me and Stefan. So you can say that she is the closest thing I have to a best friend." Just then we Jasper stopped the car and I noticed that we had arrived to the boarding house.

"Is Damon here?" I asked sighing. Jasper nodded. I couldn't stay away from him forever so I might as well get to know her. I came out of the car and walked into the house with Jasper. We walked into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Jasper asked and I nodded. "What would you like to have?" He asked as I sat down onto one of the cupboards. Jasper walked to the fridge and opened it. "An omelet it is." He said and I started laughing. He was just too cute to be real.

I then heard someone coming downstairs. "Jasper? Is it you?" A female voice asked. "Thank god you're here. Your brother was too annoying." She said as she walked into the kitchen. She looked really pretty. And I loved her blond straight hair. But she stopped at the doorway, looking like she saw something/someone surprising.

"You… How… Who?" She finally asked.

"Oh I'm Jennifer. You must be Lexi. Jasper has told me so much about you." I said as I jumped of the counter and walked towards her giving her my hand to greet her. She seemed to get over her surprise and greeted me by shaking my hand back.

"All good I hope." Lexi said smirking. Was that a vampire thing to do? Do smirk? I know that I did it sometimes too, but it seemed like vampires do it all the time. I let go of her hand.

"All good. And if I can say, you are much prettier than he described." I said whispering knowing that Jasper could hear us. I looked at him and saw him rolling his eyes.

"I already like her." Lexi said to Jasper. "Could I have a word with you in private?" Lexi asked Jasper and I knew I should leave the room.

"Sure. I needed to use the bathroom any ways." I said and walked out of the kitchen.

**Lexi's POV**

I waited until I heard Jennifer lock the bathroom door before I spoke. I looked at Jasper who was making omelet. "What the hell? She looks just like…" Before I could finish my sentence Jasper spoke.

"Elisabeth." He suggested. "I know that she may look like her, but she is nothing like her inside. She is kind and loving. The complete opposite of Elisabeth." Jasper finished cooking the omelet and put it on a plate. I guess if he says so.

"I just don't history repeating itself." I said and Jasper nodded. I sat down on one of the chairs and started thinking. I thought about this morning, when I laughed about the fact that they fell in love with girls who were sisters again. Wait Jennifer and Elena are sisters, Katherine and Elisabeth were sisters and Jennifer looks like Elisabeth. I snapped my head towards Jasper.

"If Jennifer looks like Elisabeth and she and Elena are sisters, then… tell me that Elena doesn't look like Katherine." I hoped that he would say no even though I knew the chances for that to happen were almost zero.

"Wow. I didn't take you that long to figure it out. You're quite smart for a blonde person." He mocked me. I just rolled my eyes. I wanted to tell Jasper what I thought about that, but that moment Jennifer arrived back.

"That smells good and you have sliced some tomatoes next to it too. Thank you." Jennifer said and before sitting down she kissed Jasper. She started eating and there was a long pause where no one said anything. Then she looked up from her plate and looked at me. "So Lexi, Jasper tells me that you are his and Stefan's best friend. That means you got to have some funny, embarrassing stories about them." That question came as a surprise.

"I really too like her." I said it to Jasper. "Well I have this one story," I paused because I heard Stefan arriving, "But it has to wait, because Stefan just got home and I want to talk to her." I said and stood up.

"Promise you will tell me a story?" She asked and I nodded and walked out of the kitchen. I really liked Jennifer and she seemed to truly care about Jasper, but I still wanted to meet Elena and make sure if she was any good for Stefan.

**Jennifer's POV**

I ate my omelet. Then I heard Damon in the living room talking to Lexi and Stefan. I stood up, quickly washed my plate and walked into the living room, Jasper following me.

"Look who's here." Damon said smirking as I stepped into the room. I just rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch.

"I heard you talking about Caroline and a party." I said. Those two words in the same sentence and Damon saying them isn't a good combination.

"Ah yes, the lovely Caroline is throwing a party at the Grill tonight. You can come too. Everyone is invited." He said smirking.

"And how to you know it so well?" I asked and he just shrugged his shoulders. "You," I said and jumped up from the couch, "Stay away from Caroline. Or better yet, stay away from Mystic Falls. Leave." I glared at him for one last time and walked out of the living room and into Jasper's room. I laid down on to his bed and closed my eyes. I was trying to calm myself down. Why did Damon ever come to Mystic Falls?

I heard the door open and I opened my eyes. It was Jasper. He laid down next to me and started stroking my hair. I turned to my side and so did he. We were looking into each other's eyes. This moment was just perfect. "I love you." I whispered. Jasper smiled and replied, "I love you too." Then he put one of his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. My body was now pressed against his and I had never felt more safe.

I don't even know how long we stayed like this, but at one moment something caught my attention. It was Elena talking to Lexi. I got out of Jasper's warm, safe hold and walked towards his room's door. "Stay here." I told him and walked out of the room.

I walked to where I heard voices coming. I saw Lexi standing in a towel and Elena looking super jealous and angry. "Do you want me to tell Stefan you came by?" Lexi asked, Elena just shook her head. Then she saw me.

"What are you doing here?" She basically yelled. I was so taken by her behavior that I lost my ability to speak. She then again shook her head and walked out of the house. I snapped out of my shock and ran after her.

"Elena! Wait!" I said as I walked out of the boarding house. She turned around tears in her eyes. "Elena, what's wrong?" She looked at me with a disbelieved face.

"What's wrong? Everything. I broke up with Stefan and already he has some blonde bimbo here. And then there's you. I get why you hugged him today. Or at least I'm trying. But why are you here? Why are you picking his side?" Elena yelled.

"I'm not picking sides. I'm here because of Jasper." I tried to calm her.

"Jasper. Why are you still with him? You may love him, but doesn't mean that he loves you. You're just another toy to him. What do you think will happen in 20 years? Or in 40? Do you seriously think that he will still want to be with you when you're old and ugly? He's a vampire. You're his food. It won't take long for him to break and hurt you. You're so stupid. How can you be so stupid? I wish you'd died instead of mom and dad. I really do!" Elena said and drove away.

I just stood there, taking in everything she had just told me. Or yelled? I felt tears coming from my eyes and then my knees getting weak. I kneeled down hiding my head into my hands. Then someone put their arms around me. Jasper, I could tell it by his scent. I now hid my head into his chest.

"She hates me. Why?" I sobbed. Jasper just shook his head. He picked me up and carried me inside bridal style. He put me down softly on to his bed and then laid down next to me. I was still crying, but soon fell asleep in his arms.

**Lexi's POV**

I heard what Elena said to her sister and then saw Jasper carrying in a broken down girl. I got mad at Elena and even a little bit at Stefan. I rushed into his room where he was getting dressed for the party. "Hey you!" Stefan turned around and looked me.

"I met Elena. I get that Jenny is nothing like Elisabeth. I saw that, but Elena… Wow, that girl is worse than Katherine. At least Katherine cared about her sister. Did you just hear what happened?" I asked Stefan. He looked away from me.

I sighed. "Oh, Stefan. I don't know what else to say than sorry. I really don't like Elena. How can you say to your sister that I want you to be dead?" Stefan still didn't reply.

I just shook my head. "Okay, because of that you own me. So we are going to this party and having a good time and you won't be broody. Now leave I need to get dressed." I told Stefan he just nodded and walked out of his room.

I don't get what Stefan sees in Elena. She seems shallow and self-caring. Stefan deserves so much better than her.

**Well this is the end. I know, there were a lot of POV. Also this chapter is short, but if I had put it together with the next one it would have been tooooooooo long. So this is part 1 of this chapter. Many Elena fans might get mad that why I did this, but I have something planned for the future and I need it to be like this. But I can still say that there will be Stelena, so you can calm down. Also this chapter didn't have many Damon/Jennifer moments so don't be mad. This was more Jasper/Jennifer chapter. Hope you liked it and I'm going to wait for you're reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8: Birthday (part 2)

**Here's part 2. Sorry for any misspelled words or thing like that. Enjoy. **

**Lexi's POV**

I went to Jasper's room because I wanted to see how Jennifer was doing. When I walked in I saw that she was sleeping her head on Jasper's chest and hand around his waist.

"Hey Jas. How's she doing?" Jasper looked at me. "She fell asleep crying. I really don't know how she is." At that moment Jennifer woke up. She looked at Jasper and then me. "How you feeling?" Jasper asked her.

"I don't' know. Weird." She then looked at me. "Hey Jasper you know what? You should go to the party with Lexi and Stefan." She said and that surprised me. She was selfless.

"No, I won't…" But Jennifer stopped him.

"Yes you will. Lexi is here for like two days and I want you guys to spend as much time together as possible." She said, kissed Jasper and then pushed him off the bed. I could help, but laugh at it.

"Okay Jasper seems like you're going to the party. Get ready." I said and started to walk out of the room. "You are something special Jenny." I said and left.

**Jennifer's POV**

When Lexi had left Jasper turned to me.

"Okay I'll go, but if anything happens, you'll call me right away." Jasper said and kissed my forehead. Then he went to his closet and started changing. About ten minutes later they left. I stayed in the bed for a little, but then I got bored and decided to walk a little around the house. I got out of the bed and saw that my hands and knees were dirty from my previous break down.

"I guess the tour of the house has to wait a little." I said to myself and went to the bathroom. I striped off my clothes and got into the shower. It was so relaxing. As I came out of the shower I heard voices in Jasper's room. I didn't know who it could be. Maybe Jasper came back? I hadn't taken any clothes with me to the bathroom. I only had a towel. So I put it around me and slowly opened the bathroom door.

There was no one in the room. I saw my phone on the bed. I tried to run to it and I made it. As I began to take it someone spoke.

"Well isn't this a beautiful sight." I spun around and saw Damon standing on the doorway. I felt my heart beating faster. I tried to slower it down, but nothing happened.

"What… what are you doing here?" I stuttered. He just smirked and took a step closer to me.

"I live here." He said matter-of-facting. Taking another step closer to me. Now looking my body from head to toe.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the party?" I said taking some steps back and then my back hit the wall.

"Don't worry about that." He paused. He had gotten quite close to me, but he kept walking. "I see Jasper left you here all alone." Damon said and now there were only few inches between us.

"What do you want?" I asked still trying to calm down myself. His face changed. Before it was cocky, but now there was some compassion in it.

"I heard what Elena said before." He said and put one of his hands on my cheek. I froze. What was he doing? "She was too rude to you."

"Thanks." I didn't know what else to say. My mind was blank. I started taking deep breaths. He was too close for my liking. The last time he was this close he almost attacked me. He leaned closer if that was even possible. "Stop. What are you doing?" I said as I felt one of his hands go around my waist.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked. There were only few inches between our lips. And then he closed the spaces between our lips. His lips were pressed against mine. I didn't know why his was doing it, but when I realized that his lips were still against mine I pushed him away from me.

"What the hell? Why did you do that?" I yelled. He just smirked.

"I know you liked it. Don't deny." He said and took a step back. He is a good kisser, I thought. No don't, snap out of it."And may I say. You to look great in only a towel." I blushed and walked pass him. I almost made it back to the bathroom when he appeared in front of me blocking my way. "You know we can have even more fun." He said matter-of-facting again.

"That wasn't fun." I was referring to the kiss. "Go. Leave. I want to get dressed." I saw a smirk on his face, but before he could say anything I added. "That was not an invitation." He stood there still smirking for another moment and then walked out of the room. I touched my lips and let out a sigh. I still didn't get why he did this? He doesn't care, he's the bad guy. But lately I've started to feel something.

I shook my head and walked to the closet. I didn't have any clothes here so I just put on one of Jasper's t-shirts and sweatpants. I decided to call Jasper. I needed to hear his voice.

"Hey Jasper." I said as he picked up. I could hear people talking at the background.

"Hey. Is everything alright?" Jasper asked and I could hear that he was worried. Should I tell him? Well I won't tell him over the phone.

"No everything is alright." I said that more to myself than him. "I just wanted to know if you're having a good time." I said.

"Jenny. What happened?" He knew me so well. Too well, but I wasn't going to ruin his time.

"Nothing. Everything is alright." I said trying to sound as convincing as I could.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you. I'm coming home." And he ended the call. I let out a sigh and walked out of his room to the kitchen. I took a class from a cupboard and poured myself some water. When I finished drinking the water Jasper stepped in to the kitchen.

"So what happened?" He asked and I spun around. I felt my heart beating faster again.

"Umm, nothing." I said, but even I didn't believe what I was saying.

"Jenny, I can tell that you are lying. Please tell me." Jasper begged as he stepped closer to me.

"I… I… Well when you went away I decided to take a shower and when I came out of the shower I heard someone moving in your room. I thought it was you, but I wanted to be sure. So I came out of the bathroom, but no one was there and then Damon appeared. And he kind of trapped me between him and one of the walls and then kissed me. I pushed him away and told him to leave and then I called you. And that's all." I talked as quickly as I could.

Jasper looked angry, but he didn't tell anything. I was scared. I wasn't scared of him, I was scared that he might not want to be with me anymore. "Jasper, please say something." I begged as I walked closer to him and putting one of my hands on his cheek. "Jasper, please don't be mad at me."

Just then the front door opened and Damon came in. Jasper turned away from me. Grabbed a knife from the island and walked to Damon.

"Hey brother." Damon said smirking and without noticing the knife.

"Jasper don't." But he had already plunged the knife into Damon's stomach. He fell on the ground pain written all over his face.

"If you ever touch her again, then the knife will be a wooden stake and it would go into your heart." Jasper said as he stepped away from Damon. I don't know why, but I felt a little sorry for Damon. Jasper walked out of the living room and went into his room. I just walked back into the kitchen.

I was too tired for all the drama. So I just sat down on to a chair and closed my eyes. But I didn't get peace for long. Few moments later I heard glass breaking. I quickly got up, afraid that Jasper had changed his mind and was now attacking Damon with a wooden stake.

But when I reached the living room I saw Damon laying down against the bookshelf and Stefan standing on top of him. Beating him. Then Damon pushed Stefan off of him, jumped up and started walking towards him. Then next moment Damon was pinned against a wall.

"You killed her. Why?" Stefan asked Damon. Who did he kill? Lexi, oh god. Does Jasper know?

"I have a plan." Damon growled. Then I noticed Stefan reaching for his back pocket where he had a wooden stake. He took it and stabbed Damon into his chest. I gasped for air as I ran towards Damon. Stefan backed up and left in vampire speed.

"Are you alright?" I asked and he nodded. "Do you want me to pull it out?" Another nod. I hesitated for a moment before pulling the stake out with one quick move.

"I knew you cared about me." Damon said smirking as his wound started to heal.

"Yes Damon. I care about my friends and I consider you as one too. Although you make it very difficult for me." I said and stood up.

"Make what difficult?" He was still laying down, but he didn't look so weak anymore.

"Being your friend." I simply said and started to walk away, but he got up and blocked my way. "Damon…"

"Jennifer." He said and looked deeply into my eyes.

"If you want me to be your friend, then okay. But if you want something more, then forget about it." I said firmly. He looked to think about it for a moment.

"Sure, let's be friends." Damon said with a cocky smirk.

"I mean it Damon. I'll be your friend, but something like that kiss can't happen again." I said and he nodded. "Okay, great. Good night." I said and gave him a small smile. Then I walked pass him and into Jasper's room. He just came out of the shower and was wearing nothing, but a towel around his waist.

"I heard what you said to Damon downstairs." Jasper said. I looked away from him not knowing whether he was mad at me or not.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked so quiet that if he would have been a human he wouldn't have heard me. He stepped closer to me and I turned my head to look him.

"I'm not mad. I admire you. You are forgiving and I love that about you. I think that if I was in your position wouldn't have been able to be Damon's friend." I smiled at what he said.

"I love you." I said to Jasper.

"I love you too." And before I could say or do anything else he kissed me. His kiss was full of passion and love and I tried to put as much love and passion into the kiss as he did. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he wrapped his hands around my waist. Before I knew it my back touched the bed. Jasper started kissing my neck and my collar-bone. He stopped kissing me to pull off my shirt. Then he continued covering me with soft kisses.

**Elena's POV**

I didn't go to the party that Caroline did tonight. I was mad. Mad at myself for saying those things to Jennifer. Will she ever forgive me? Bonnie had come over and now was sitting on my bed.

"So how are you doing?" She asked.

"I don't know. I did… said something to Jenny and I don't know if she will ever forgive me." I sighed. I hated myself right now.

"I'm sure she will forgive you. She's your sister." Bonnie tried to cheer me up, but it didn't work.

"I told her that I hate her. That I wanted her to be dead not our parents." I said and broke down crying. Bonnie pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh Lena. She knows you didn't mean it." But I still continued to cry. "Do you want me to tell you something." I pulled away from her and nodded.

"I got this necklace and grams told me that it's from my ancestor Emily who lived in the 1860th or something like that. And now I've started to see her in my dream." Bonnie sighed. "I've been sleepwalking and it's kind of scaring me." Bonnie stopped. "Can I use your bathroom?" She asked me and I nodded.

As she into the bathroom, I laid down and started thinking. Soon I heard a scream coming from the bathroom. I quickly got up and tried to open the bathroom door. "Bonnie, open the door." I told her as the light start to flicker. "Bonnie!"

And then everything went quiet. The door swung open and Bonnie walked out like nothing happened. "Bonnie what happened?"

"Nothing. I have to go." She said and walked out of my room.

"Wait. Where are you going Bonnie?" No reply. "Bonnie stop." Still no reply. Then something clicked inside me and I asked. "Emily."

Bonnie looked at me for a moment and left my house. I quickly dialed Stefan's number and told him what had happened. Stefan told me where he thought Bonnie was going. I got into my car and drove there.

As I arrived to the ruins of the church I saw flames and Bonnie standing in the middle of them. "Bonnie." I tried to run to him, but Stefan stopped me. I watched as she threw something into the air and then the thing exploding. Then the flames disappeared and Damon attacked Bonnie. Stefan ran to them and threw Damon away from Bonnie. He then leaned down and listened if her heart was still beating.

"She's alive, but barely. I have to give her my blood." Stefan bit her wrist and put on Bonnie's mouth.

(Time skip)

I had taken Bonnie home and I had told her about vampires. I had just driven away from Bonnie's house when my phone rang. I looked the callers ID and saw it was Jennifer.

"Elena, please come and pick me up. I'm at the boarding house. I need to show you something." And with that she ended the call. I drove to the boarding house as quickly as I could. I was near the boarding house when I saw Jenny walking towards me. I pulled over the car and she got in.

"What.." I tried to ask that what happened, but she yelled.

"Drive. Now." So I did. I didn't know what had happened. I looked and saw no bite marks. She just kept crying. I decided to try again. "Jenny, what happened? Did he hurt you?" She shook her head and pulled out a picture out of her pocket. I slowed down and looked at the picture.

There were two girls. Me and Jenny, but these weren't us. I looked at what was written under the picture. 1864 Elisabeth and Katherine. I couldn't believe it, but before I could say anything Jenny screamed.

"Lena look out." I looked at the road and saw a guy standing in the middle of the road and before I knew it we crashed. The car started rolling and everything went black.

**Jennifer's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. My head was killing me. As I looked to my side I saw an unconscious Elena. Everything came back to me. Me and Jasper, then the picture and then the car crash. I tries to shale Elena, but my hands hurt too much. I then looked to my other side and saw someone standing up. He started to walk towards the car. He was quite close to the car when I saw he was wearing black boots. That's all I saw before he zoomed away.

I let out a sigh, but moment later someone else appeared in front of me. I let out a scream, but when he leaned down and I saw it was Damon I stopped.

"Everything alright?" He asked and I laughed a little. I never thought I would be so relieved to see him.

"I'm alright, but Elena. She isn't moving. She's still unconscious. Help her first." I told Damon. It seemed like he didn't want to help her first, but he still did. When he had gotten her out of the car he came back to my side to help me out.

"Okay put your hands on the roof. Can you do that?" He asked and I nodded. I had put my hand on the roof and then he took away the door and my seatbelt. He helped me out of the car and was now holding me bridal style. "How do you feel? Is anything broken?"

"I think no." I mumbled feeling a little dizzy.

"Can you stand?" He asked. I looked at him and saw worry in his eyes.

"I can try." I said and he slowly put my feel on the ground. For a moment I thought I could stand, but then my knees went week and Damon had his hands around me again.

"I look like her. Why do I look like her?" I mumbled and everything went black.

**So you can guess what happens in the next chapter. I know that this chapter has so many things happening, but I hope you liked it. Damon kissed Jennifer. Yay. I know it might seem weird that Jenny wants to be friends with Damon, but she does have some feelings for him, but she doesn't know it yet. Her feelings for Jasper are right now bigger so I made them friends. As you read I skipped few chapters and put some chapters together. I'll maybe do it in the future too. I just didn't think that some things that happen in these episodes weren't so important. But yeah, I hope you liked it and leave reviews. **

**P.S. Merry Christmas… **


	9. Chapter 9: Georgia

**New chapter. Long one. Enjoy. **

**Jennifer's POV**

I slowly started to see light. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in Damon's car. I looked to my right and saw Damon in the driver's seat.

"Morning." He said with his usual smirk.

I rubbed my forehead and felt a cut. I looked out of the front window; it didn't look like Mystic Falls. "Where are we?"

"Georgia."

"Georgia?" I looked at him and shook my head. He must be joking. "Seriously, where are we?"

"Seriously we're- we're in Georgia." He said and looked at the road. I then remembered what had happened last night. My eyes widened.

"Elena. Where is she? Is she alright? What did you do to her?" I started panicking.

"Hey, look at me." Damon said and I looked. His eyes- how can his eyes be so blue? "Take deep breaths and calm down. Elena is home. She's alright." I took some more deep breaths. She was alright, but then I felt that I'm going to break down again.

"You need to go back. No one knows where I am." I started looking for my phone so I could call to Elena and check if she was alright. "Where's my phone?" I know felt angry and looked at Damon.

"You were so much more fun when you were asleep." Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Damon I mean it. Pull over." He rolled his eyes again before pulling over. I slowly got out of the car and then leaned against it. My legs felt weak, but I didn't want Damon to know it. I heard him getting out of the car and next moment he was next to me, putting his arms lightly around my waist.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I looked at him. I slowly nodded.

"Damon, we need to go back. I can't go to Georgia." I begged him.

"Well you're already IN Georgia. Come on. Let's have some buddy time. You were the one who wanted to be friends." Damon said doing his eye thing. I sighed.

"Okay. If you say it like that." Then my phone started ringing. "That's my phone." Damon took it out of his jacket's pocket.

"It's your boyfriend." He said before answering the call. "Hello."

"Damon?" I could hear the confusion in Jasper's voice. "Why do you have Jennifer's phone? Where is she?"

"Jennifer-"Damon said and looked at me. "She's right here and she's…" He paused and smirked. "fine."

"Let me talk to her." Jasper basically yelled.

"He wants to talk to you." Damon said like he couldn't believe what Jasper had just said. Damon started giving me the phone, but I shook my head. "Jasper, the thing is, she doesn't want to talk to you."

"If you touch her, I swear-"

"You have a nice day too. Bye-bye now." Damon said and ended the call. He then cave me back my phone. "Shall we?" He asked as he opened the car door. I went back into the car and we started to drive again.

"So where are we going?"

"A little place outside of Atlanta." Damon said not taking his eyes of the road. I let out a sigh realising that I just had to let thing go their own way.

Damon pulled over to a bar. "Damon, seriously? You took me to a bar? They aren't going to let me in." I stated.

"Sure they are." Damon said and came out of the car. I stayed inside the car, protesting. Damon started walking towards the bar, but when he saw that I stayed in the car he came back. He opened my door.

"What now? I thought we were going to have a time out for five minutes." He asked annoyed.

"I'm going to call Elena." Damon gave me a look. "I'm not going to tell her where we are. I just need to know that she's alright." Damon nodded. I came out of the car as Damon went inside. I tiled Elena's number.

"Hello." I said carefully. It was silent for a moment an then.

"JENNIFER! Where are you? Are you alright?" I had to take my phone away from my ear so I wouldn't become death.

"Elena calm down. I'm with Damon and-" I could end what I wanted to say because Elena started yelling again.

"You're with Damon? The Damon? Damon Salvatore?"

"I thought that Stefan or Jasper told you that already. Any ways, I wanted to tell you that I'm alright and don't worry about me. And could you tell Jenna not to worry too, that I just needed time out for five minutes." I used Damon's words.

"Time out. Jennifer you have to come home. Now! Tell me where-" But before she could end what she wanted to say I ended the call and put my phone on silent. I then went inside and saw a girl kissing Damon.

"Well well Damon, who to you have with you?" The woman asked pointing at me. Damon put his hand on my lower back and smirked.

"Bree, this is Jennifer." I gave her a small wave. Then Damon leaned towards my ear and whispered. "Jealous much?" He asked.

I didn't answer I just gave him the are you serious look and sat down behind the bar. "So how'd ho rope you in?" Bree asked me.

"I'm not roped in-" I tried to defend myself, but Bree interrupted me again.

"Honey, if you not roped, you're whipped. Either way just enjoy the ride." She said and walked away to serve some customers. Damon sat down next to me.

"So I heard what Elena said. She made it sound like I'm the biggest monster there is." Damon said smirking.

"And was she wrong?" I asked smirked back.

"Why didn't you tell her where we are?" He just didn't ask that. I didn't have an answer to it.

"Did you want me to tell her? Because I thought we were supposed to have buddy time together." I told him and he chuckled when I said buddy time. Bree came back with shots. She gave one to Damon and also one to me.

"Drink up." Bree said and drank her shot. I didn't know what I should do. Damon saw the confused look on my face and drank my shot. I gave him a thanking nod.

"So how did you two meet?" I asked Bree.

"College." Bree said and I had to hold back a laugh.

"You went to college?" I asked Damon and he nodded.

"About twenty years ago, when I was a sweet young freshman I met this beautiful man. I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret. Made me love him even more. Because I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with someone." Bree said.

Damon leaned closer to me and whispered. "She's a witch."

"Oh." I said rising my eyebrows.

"Changed my world you know." Bree said to Damon.

"I rocked your world." Damon said like it was obvious. Then she turned to me again.

"He's good in the sack, isn't he?" She said and now I felt super awkward.

About twenty minutes later we were eating fries and burger.

"So let's say that I'm related to Elisabeth. Does that make me part vampire?" I asked Damon and by the look on his face, he wasn't waiting for me to ask that.

"Vampires can't procreate, but we love to try." He said doing his eye thing.

"Stop! Don't do that." I said firmly.

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"You know very well what." I said and hit his shoulder. He chuckled. "Is any of this good guy act true?" I asked him, but before he could answer Bree interrupted.

"Here you go." She handed Damon a beer.

"Thank you." Damon said.

"I'll have one too." Damon gave me a surprised look. "What? Time out for five minutes. Remember? Well those five minutes is going to need some beer." Bree gave me the beer and we hit our bottles together.

About 2 beers and 3 shots later I was drunk.

"3, 2, 1, DRINK!" Bree said and I tried to drink my shot a fast as possible.

"Woo, I win. That's three in row." I said laughing. "Let have another round." I said to Bree.

"Honey, you should be on the floor." She said, but still made new shots.

"Nah, my tolerance level is way up here." I said putting my hand up and jumping. My legs went weak for a moment and I fell into Damon's lap. I looked into his eyes. Our faces too close. I then started laughing.

"You have stunning eyes." I batted him on his upper arm. "And apparently very muscular arms." I said. I saw the look in his face and started giggling. I got myself off of Damon's lap and took out my phone from my pocket.

"Oh o, I have twenty missed calls." I said and stumbled out of the back door of the bar. I dialed Jasper's number.

"Jenny?"

"Hey Jasper!" I basically screamed to him. "I miss you."

"Jenn are you drunk?" He asked.

"Just a little tipsy. Don't worry, I'm on time out." My phone slipped out of my hand. "Bitch." I said and started looking for it. I had just got it back into my hand when someone put a hand on my mouth.

Then I was dragged away way from the bar and everything went black. When I finally woke up I was laying somewhere high. I looked down and saw Damon walking towards me and someone behind him.

"Damon. Look out." But it was too late the mysterious someone had hit Damon with something and now he was on the ground. I climbed down as quickly as I could.

"Stop! Why are you doing this?" I asked as he beat Damon.

"He killed my girlfriend." He said and Damon shrugged his shoulders. I felt weak and tired, but I knew I couldn't stop now.

"I don't get it. Who?" I really must be drunk.

"She went to visit Stefan and Jasper and then Damon killed her." Oh god, Lexi. "What did she do to you?"

"Please stop." I still tried to stop him from killing Damon. "She said… She said that when it's real you can't walk away." Well she didn't tell it to me, she told it to Elena, but it was the only thing that came to my mind right now.

"Well that something you don't have to do." He said and started pouring gasoline on Damon.

"Lexi was good. That means you are good too. Please don't kill him."

"I'm doing you a favor." He said and put a match on fire.

"No please. Lexi wouldn't want you to become something like this. Please." I knew that this was would kill Damon or not. This was it. He looked me and then Damon again. Then he picked Damon up and threw him against a nearby building.

"Thank you." I sighed.

"I didn't do it for you." He said and zoomed away. I then looked at Damon and ran to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I kneeled down next to him.

"Yeah." I let out another sigh of relief. I started to feel a little dizzy again and touched my head with my hand. I stood up also helping Damon up. Now I felt even dizzier than before and I almost fell, but Damon caught me again.

"Thanks." I said and passed out.

When I finally opened my eyes again I saw that I was laying on a bed, but it wasn't my room or Jasper's. I sat up. It was still dark outside.

"Go back to sleep." Someone said and I basically jumped out of the bed. It was Damon and he had been lying next to me.

"What? No Damon. I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you." I said firmly.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but you already did. For two hours. So get back into the bed. Or do you want me to make you?" He said annoyed. I didn't go back to the bed for another moment and when Damon started to come out of the bed I moved.

"Okay, I'm coming." I told him and laid down. I put the coves over myself and tried to stay as far away from Damon as possible.

"Come on. You won't be able to sleep like that. I promise I won't bite you." He said and chuckled. I turned around to face him. He was also facing me. He wasn't wearing his shirt and I could see his muscles. I had to admit it; he looked good.

I realized that I had been staring him and quickly looked away. I didn't know what to do or tell. "Sorry." I said. Stupid. Why was I acting like this?

"No need to apologies when the view is so irresistible." He said and I knew he was smirking without looking him.

"Cocky much?"

"Very much. Now go to sleep." He said. I turned my back to him and closed my eyes. Few moments later I felt hands going over my waist and warm breathing against my neck.

"Damon, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Good night." He sang.

"Oh no, no. you sleep on that side and I'll sleep on this side. Get it?" I said and pushed his hand of my waist. He luckily didn't put his hand back and soon I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and I swear I was going to have a heart attack. I was face to face with Damon, only inch between us. I tried to turn around, but then felt something on my waist stopping me from turning. I slowly tried to lift Damon's arm off of me. I almost had his arm off when he opened his eyes and put his arm back on to my waist and pulling me against him.

"Good morning." Again there was only inch between our faces. I stared into his ice blue eyes. Why do I feel so drawn to him? Damon kissed the bridge of my nose and got out of the bed. "Come on, we need to start getting back." He said and put his shirt on.

I slowly pushed to covers off of me and got out of the bed. We didn't talk for a while. I was thinking about these last few days. I love Jasper and I'm friends with Damon. Remember that, I told myself, but still there is something that pulls me towards Damon. I shook my head.

We were half way back when I finally spoke. "So why did you take me?"

Damon looked at me surprised. "You're not the worst company in the world. You should give yourself more credit."

"Not buying it. Really why did you take me with you?" Damon sighed.

"I don't know. You were there in the road, all damsel in distress like. I knew it would piss off my brothers and you're not the worst company in the world." He smiled a genuine smile, which surprised me.

"I used to be a lot more fun." I surprised myself by saying that.

"You did okay." I felt my smile growing.

"I saved your life."

"I know."

"And don't you forget it." He chuckled a little. We were quiet for some time when it hit me. "What happened to mine and Elena's car?"

"I pulled it to the side of the road." Damon said and I nodded.

"And what about the guy Elena ran over? Did you know him?"

"No and it seems that we have company." Damon said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Do you think Jasper is with me only because I look like Elisabeth?" I looked at Damon and saw him tens up. "Please I just want to know what you think. You are supposed to be my friend." I said smirking at the last part.

"Well, if I'm honest then I think that it's a part of it." Now he was looking me. I didn't know what to say or do so I just turned my head away from him and looked out of the window.

About hour and half later we were back in Mystic Falls.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Damon asked.

"Um, no. I think I want you to take me to the boarding house."

"Sure." And that was all we talked about until we got to the boarding house. I got out of the car and walked to the front door. Before I got in, I looked back to Damon who as still next to his car. "Thank you." He smiled and nodded.

I went inside. I was greeted by Jasper. He hugged me, but I really didn't hug him back. I don't know what's going on. "Can we talk?" He nodded and we went in to his room. "Why do I look like her?" I blurted out as soon as he had closed the door of his room.

"I…" Before he could answer I had changed my mind.

"Or better yet, what am I to you?" I asked tears threatening to fall.

"You are not Elisabeth to me. You-" Jasper said, but again I interrupted him.

"And when did you figure that out? Before you kissed me? Before we slept together?" I could feel anger build inside me.

"Before I met you." Okay now he lost me.

"What?" I said and shook my head.

"First day of school when we met, wasn't the first time." I still felt confuse.

"Then when was it?"

"May 23.2009. That was the day your parents car drove of the Wickery Bridge." He paused waiting for my reaction.

"You were there?"

"Every few years I and Stefan come to Mystic Falls to see Zach and our home. That spring day we were in the woods, hunting. We heard all the accident. We came there as quickly as we could. Unfortunately it we weren't quick enough. Your dad was still conscious and told us to save you and Elena." I didn't hold my tears back anymore.

"Oh my god. When we woke up in the hospital they told us that it was a miracle that we had gotten out of the car."

"Once I had gotten you out I went back for your parents, but it was too late. And when I saw how much you looked like Elisabeth, I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that I made sure you weren't hurt. I watched you. I… I learned everything about you and I saw you were nothing like Elisabeth. I wanted to leave town, but I couldn't without knowing you-" I couldn't hear it anymore.

"Why do I look like her?" I needed to know, even though I wasn't if I could take it. "Jasper. What aren't you telling me?"

"It didn't make sense to me. There was no record about you mom being pregnant or being in the hospital. You were a Gilber and she was Pierce. And then I learned the truth. You and Elena were adopted."

"Oh god. I can't… I'm sorry. I just. I can take that you are a vampire and that my friend is a witch, but me looking like Elisabeth is too much. I need some time. I sorry." I said and stormed out of his room. On my way out I pumped in to Damon.

"Can you take me home?" I asked him still crying.

"Sure, come on." He put one of his hands around my shoulder and led me to his car.

I didn't talk to him on my way home. I just stared out of the window and let tears fall from my eyes. We reached my house and I got out of the car. "Thank you, again." I said and walked inside.

"Where were you?" Jenna asked.

"What?" I asked and she saw the tears in my eyes, neither of us said anything. I ran to my room and laid down on my bed. When did my life turn in to such a mess?

**Yay, I finally finished this chapter. I was thinking if I do one or two chapters, decided to do one. I hope you like it. I made Jasper and Jennifer have a break because they haven't have one and on the series Elena and Stefan had had like three by this episode. They will get back together. I'm sorry if it's too long or if some things repeat, but I really enjoyed writing this. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think and who you like better (Damon/Jennifer or Jasper Jennifer). Until new chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10: The 50's rock

**Happy new year. Here is the new chapter. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Jennifer's POV**

_Dear diary,_

_I haven't talked to him for three days. I don't know what to say to him or if I could trust him. I hadn't gone out of the house much, only to school and then right back home. He had tried to talk to me for few times, but I didn't… I usually just an away from him. What a coward I am? _

_Tonight is the decade dance. I'm going, but only because Elena is worried about me and I have to show her that I'm alright. One new thing. New history teacher, Mr. Alaric Saltzman and he and Jenna have been getting along quite well. Well at least she is happy. _

_I haven't found out anything new bout my real mom or about the guy in the middle of the road that night. _

I closed my diary and put it in to my bag and stood up from my chair. It was time for school. I went to my closet and picked out an outfit. **(A/N link of her outfits on my page) **I went downstairs and in to the kitchen.

"Good morning Jenna." I said with a preppy voice. She gave me a weird look.

"What got you so happy?" She asked.

"What? Can't a girl just be happy and enjoy her day?" I asked her. I didn't even really know why I was so happy today.

"Just asking. You have been so sad these last few days because of Jasper. It's good to see you happy." She said and I went and hugged her. God she was so important to me and I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

"Thanks." We were still hugging.

"For what?" Jenna was surprised.

"For being here, for helping me." I said and felt like crying, but I hold off the tears and didn't cry.

"Elena something wrong with her. This can't be our Jenny." Jenna said as she broke of the hug. "Too happy." She added. Elena laughed.

"Morning sis." I said as my toast jumped out of the toaster. I took and put some butter on it and went to my room to get my bag. I got back downstairs, but Elena was still eating so I decided to walk to school.

I think I should talk to Jasper today. I am going to talk to him. I have to. I still have feeling for him and I need to know if he really feels the same for or if I'm just a replacement. My thinking was cut short when someone called my name. I looked to my right and saw Jasper in his car.

"Sorry what did you say? I was lost in my thoughts and didn't hear what you said." I apologized.

Jasper chuckled. "I asked if you wanted a ride to school." He said. I thought about it for a moment. It would be the perfect moment to talk to him.

"Sure." I jogged to the other side of the car and sat in. There was an awkward silence between us. "Jasper, I…" He looked towards me and I shut up. I just looked at him. His green eyes were so drawing. I understood that I had started to stare him and quickly turned my head away from his.

We arrived to school and I got out of the car. I started to walk away from the car backwards. "I miss you." I told quietly, but I knew that he heard me. I quickly turned away from him and walked to my locker and then to my first class.

History, one of my favorite subjects now. I was first in the classroom. I think it had something to do with the fact that there were 10 minutes until the lesson started. I took out my phone and saw a text from an unknown number.

_Look out. _

What the hell. Who sent that? What does it mean? Well I know what it means, but from what. I stared at the text until other students came to the class. I still didn't know who could have sent it to me.

I saw Elena and Stefan come in. It seemed like they were having a conversation about something funny so I didn't want to interrupt them. Bonnie and Caroline were next to come in, but I couldn't talk about it with them. And then came Jasper. He sat down next me.

I looked at him few times thinking if I should tell him about it, but I decided not to. It was just some stupid joke or something.

* * *

Next of the day was quite boring. After school Elena, Bonnie and I went to Grill.

"Jenny, Jenny. Hello! Are you listening?" Elena asked and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking." I said to them.

"Yeah, let me guess about who." Bonnie teased.

"No, no it wasn't Jasper." And I was telling the truth. I was still thinking about the text. Why was it bugging me so much?

"I said that we should go home and get ready for the dance." Elena said again and I nodded.

"See you later Bonnie." I said, stood up and left the Grill. Elena and I were using Jenna's car right now. We stepped outside and my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, unknown. I felt my heart skip a beat. I answered it and slowly raised it to my ear.

"Hello, who is it?" I asked and Elena looked at me.

"Hello Jennifer. I see you've got a new car." Elena and I were standing by Jenna's car. I looked away from the car and saw the guy who was on the road that day. I tried to open the door of the car. "You got away from me last time. You won't next time." I saw him walking closer and I ended the car.

I got the car doors opened. "Elena, get in the car." She did as I said and I did the same. I didn't know where to go so I decided to go to the boarding house.

"Jenny, what's happening?" Elena asked, but I never answered him. We got to the boarding house and I basically ran to the front door.

"Jasper, get Stefan. I… we need your help." I said and walked in t the house, confused Elena walking in after me. We went to the library and we sat down on to a couch.

"I know that Elena told you about the car accident that there was someone in the middle of the road. Well what she doesn't know is that someone was a vampire. After the crash he woke up and almost attacked me, us." They looked at me with worried faces and I saw that Elena was a little mad for me not telling her about that.

"Any ways, it has been few days and I thought that maybe it was just some random vampire, but today when I was in school I got a text." I took my phone out and showed it to them. "And just now he called me and told me that I won't get away from him next time." I sighed. Now they know.

"What does he want from me? Why me?" I asked.

"I don't know. Wait I'll be right back." Jasper said to me as he left the room and few seconds later he was back.

"That's Jeremy's watch. The Gilbert watch." I said as Jasper handed it to me.

"Well now it's like a compass. Only it doesn't point north or south, but it points to the direction where a vampire is." Jasper said and I nodded. "And I think it would be safer if I would come to the decade dance with you. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks." I said and stood up.

Elena and I arrived home and I went straight to my room. Elena was still mad at Jenna for not telling that we were adopted, but it isn't her fault.

I put on my dress and shoes and Jenna helped me with my hair. I went to the bathroom to finish my makeup. When I went back to my room I heard a clicking noise. I looked at the compass that was on my bed. I was going crazy. I quickly grabbed my phone and called Jasper.

"Hello." That wasn't Jasper's voice.

"Damon? Where's Jasper?"

"He's on his ways to your house." I sighed.

"Okay, then it must be him. The compass is going crazy. Thanks." I said and ended the call. I went downstairs to wait for Jasper to arrive.

"Hello?" I asked when I heard a voice from the living room. I slowly walked in, but there was nothing. I turned around and screamed.

There he was. The man in the hoodie. In my house. I tried to get away from him, but he was faster. He put one of his hands around my waist and with the other he tilted my head so he could bite my neck.

I waited for the pain, for the impact, but it never came. Jasper and Stefan had arrived and pulled him away from me. I ran towards the stairs, where Elena was standing. I looked back at Jasper and Stefan, but the vampire had gotten away.

About ten minutes later Damon arrived.

"How the hell did he get in?" Was the first thing he asked.

"Yeah, I want to know too. I didn't invite him in." I said. Elena looked at the floor. "Lena?"

"Jeremy invited him in. he posed as a pizza delivery guy." Elena said as she sat down next to Stefan.

"Who the hell invites a pizza guy in? They wait outside. In the cold." I said shaking my head.

"Well he has been invited in, that mean that no one is safe." Stefan wrapped his hand around Elena and pulled her closer.

"Thanks Stefan." I said sarcastically and stood up. "I don't know what you're doing, but I'm going to the party and I'm going to spend time with my friends. So let me know what the plan is." I walked out of the living room to my room.

I looked myself in the mirror for one more time.

"I'm not going to let this vampire dude ruin my night. No I'm not." I said to myself over and over again. I walked back downstairs to see that they were all still there. "So what's the plan?" I looked at Jasper and then Damon and finally Stefan and Elena.

"Well we toughed it would we good if Stefan takes Elena and I'll take you. If that's fine with you?" Jasper said.

"Sure why not." I said and started to walk to the door, but saw that no one still hadn't moved. "What? Come on we don't want to be late." That seemed to take them out of their toughs and they started to move.

"She's in denial." Damon said to the other thinking that I could hear him.

"I heard that." I said and walked out of the house.

* * *

When we arrived to the party everyone were dancing.

"Would you want to dance?" I asked Jasper and he nodded with a smile. We walked to the dance floor. The song was kind of slow. Jasper put his hands around my waist and I put mine around his neck.

"So how have you been?" I asked Jasper. What a stupid thing to ask.

"I'm fine. Been better, but fine." He said. I could see that he was upset about something and that something was my fault. I missed him and right now this, being in his arms, felt safe and good.

I felt Jasper pulling me closer and I put my head against his chest. We stayed like that until the end of the song. Then started a more upbeat song and we stepped a little bit away from each other. We had dance for a while when I talked again.

"So you lived in the 50's. What was it like? Were there really poodle skirts?" I asked.

"Yeah and leather jackets and every other guy had the Elvis hair."

"Did you have the Elvis hair?" I mocked him.

"Mm-hm."

"Oh my god, you have to show me pictures."

"No, no pictures." He said quickly. "All burned." He added.

"Well at least show me some moves." I asked him stepping closer to him.

"No, no way." He shook his head.

"Please." And I gave him the puppy dog eyes. He shook his head and I went to walk away when he suddenly grabbed my hand and spun my around. I was now against his chest and he lifted me of the ground and dripped me from side to side.

"Now you remember that because I'm not doing it ever again." He said smile, while I just giggled.

"Jasper there is one more thing I need from you." I said and looked up to him.

"And what is that?"

"A new vervain necklace or something." I said. "I lost the other in the car crash and I think I should need a new. Just in case." He nodded

"Yeah sure, I'll give you one tomorrow." I nodded in response. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure." I said and Jasper started to walk away when I saw him. "Jasper! He's here. There." I said and pointed to where I saw him. Jasper nodded and went after him. I watched as he left the gym and exactly that moment my phone started vibrating.

"Hello Jennifer. You're going to leave through the door behind you." He said with a calm voice.

"No."

"If you won't leave in three seconds I'm going to snap your brother's neck and I'm pretty sure that no one wouldn't even notice." I searched for him and saw him standing behind Jeremy. " Now you better get going. 1…" I started walking backwards towards the door. "…2…" I face the door and opened it. "…3…" I ended the call and started running down the hallway.

I tried to open classroom doors, but they were locked. I kept running until I found myself in the cafeteria. I tried to open any door, but they were all locked to. The guy arrived and I felt almost all my hope fade away.

I tried to run anywhere. Just to get away from him, but he grabbed my hair and pulled me towards him. I managed to grab something and I stabbed him with it. He let go of my hair and I managed to run to a mop. I snapped it to half and tried to stab him with one of the piece.

He caught the stake easily and threw it away. He then started walking towards me. As I took a step away from him, he took two towards me. Soon I found myself trapped between a wall and him. My heart started beating faster and faster by the moment.

"Don't move." He said as his pupils dilated. I felt myself freeze to the spot not able to move even an inch. "Wow, no vervain. I'm surprised."

"Why me?" I asked. I would be shaking from fear if I wasn't compelled.

"Why not?" I said laughing. "Well when your car crashed I could smell your blood and let me say it's mouthwatering. Plus you look liked Elisabeth." He said smirking. He was too close for my liking, but there was nothing I could do about it.

"Let me have a taste," He said as he brushed away hair from my neck. He leaned closer to my neck and I could feel his fangs. "Oh I've always liked when people are scared." He said before I bit me. No not again. Why me? Was all I thought. I knew that if Jasper wouldn't show up soon I would die. I don't want to die.

My body was getting numb. And then suddenly he was pulled away from me. I let myself slid down the wall. I saw Jasper stabbing him and then how Stefan, Damon and Jasper talked to him. I didn't really hear what they were talking about I was too tired.

Suddenly Stefan pulled out the stake, but then stabbed him into his heart. Next moment Jasper was kneeling next to me. My eyelids were getting heavy.

"Jenny, no, no, no. Jenny, you need to stay awake." Jasper said as he gently shook me.

"I'm trying, but I just…" I felt myself getting weaker by the moment.

"Jenny, I'm going to give you my blood. You need it. Okay?" I nodded.

"I love you and I'm sorry for what I said the other day." I felt like I needed to say that.

"I love you too, but let's talk about it later." Jasper bit his wrist and then put it on my mouth. I felt the liquid going down my throat and then myself passing out.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter. I had so much fun writing this. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think and what you want to happen in the future. Leave reviews even if you didn't like it. I want to know what you think. Until next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11: The Betrayal

**Hello, Sorry for not posting for a long time, been busy, but here it is. Also sorry for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy…**

* * *

**Jennifer's POV **

I woke up in the middle of the night. The room was dark, but I could tell that I was in Jasper's room. I turned on to my other side and I wasn't surprised to see Jasper sleeping next to me. I watched him for few minutes and climbed out of the bed.

I went downstairs in the kitchen. I wanted to have a glass of water. I took a glass out from a cupboard and filled it with water. I turned away from the sink.

There was someone standing on the doorway. From shock, I let go of the glass and waited for it to break. But it never came, because the vampire zoomed towards me and caught the glass. I wanted to scream, but he put his hand on my mouth and then my eyes met the vampire's blue ones.

"Calm down. It's just me." His voice said. I felt tears building in my eyes and I broke down crying. Damon took his hand of my mouth and put it around my shoulder. The other one was on my back doing small circles. I was just tired from everything that had happened. I don't know why I was crying now. In front of Damon, but his hug was slowly calming me down and making me feel safe.

"I'm sorry." I said as my last tear rolled down my face.

"For what?" Damon asked confused look on his face.

"For breaking down in front of you like this. I'm just so tired from everything and I… I'm sorry." I said and broke of the hug.

"Well, what are friends for." Damon said and I thought that he would give me his smirk, but instead he smile. He had a genuine smile on his lips.

"So what have I missed?" I asked as we started walking toward the living room.

"Not much. Jasper and Stefan promised to help me get Elisabeth back." Damon said shrugging his shoulders.

"Really? That's great." I said as we sat down on the couch. We talked about how he was planning to get her out and about what had happened at the decade dance.

Soon I felt myself drifting in to sleep.

* * *

**Third POV**

Jasper woke up at 6am not finding Jennifer next to him. He thought that maybe she had went downstairs to have a glass of water, so he got out of the bed and went downstairs. To his surprise he found Jennifer sleeping in Damon's embrace on the couch.

I flash of anger and worry lit inside him. He had told Damon that he would help him, but it was a lie and now he was worrying if he should tell it to Jennifer or not. He didn't want to lie to her, but she could tell Damon and he didn't want it.

Jasper walked upstairs knocking on Stefan's door.

"Who is it?" Stefan asked although he knew that it was going to be Jasper or Jennifer. Elena was lying next to Stefan.

"Jasper, we need to talk." Stefan could hear the seriousness in his brother's voice and invited him in. Jasper told them about Jennifer's and Damon's friendship and that he wasn't sure if it would be smart to tell Jennifer about their plan.

"We can't lie to her. I can't lie to her." Elena frowned. "She is my sister." Elena added.

"I know, but I think I have to agree with Jasper. She is pretty close to Damon and I don't think she would want to lie to him, let alone hurt him by not allowing him have Elisabeth." Stefan said while softly stroking Elena's back. Elena let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay, we won't tell her, I guess this is for the best." Jasper stood up, nodded and left the room.

* * *

**Jennifer's POV**

The light is so bright. Why? I don't want to wake up, I tired, but still I opened my eyes. I was surprised to find my head on Damon's chest. Where was I? I looked around and remembered what had happened.

"Good morning gorgeous." Damon purred. I turned my head so I was looking him; he had his cocky smirk on his face.

"Morning Damon." I sat up, but Damon's hand stayed around my shoulder.

"I heard that you lost your necklace the other day." Damon said as he put his hand in to his jeans pocket. He pulled out _my_ necklace.

"Where… How…" I was speechless.

"I went back to your car and found it under one of the seat's." He said shrugging his shoulder like it wasn't a big deal. "May I?" He asked showing me the necklace.

"Sure." I turned my back to him. I held up my hair as he put on my necklace. His finger touched my neck from a sensitive place and I felt shivers going down my spine. "Thank you." I whispered as Jasper walked in to the room.

"Good morning brother. Ready?" Damon stood up.

"Can Jen and I talk for a moment first?" Jasper asked not taking his gaze off me.

"Sure. I'll go wake up Stefan and his girly." Damon said and zipped out of the room. There was an awkward silence between us. I didn't know what to tell him. I remember telling him that I love him last night.

Jasper broke the silence. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Jasper, about last night, what I said…" I started talking.

"You don't have to. I understand…" Jasper interrupted me, but then I did the same to him.

"No, I said what I said because I meant it and I want to see if you and I can be together. I just felt so weird without you…" but I couldn't finish my speech because Jasper stopped me by smashing his lips on mine.

The kiss was hungry, but yet passionate. I put my hand around Jasper's neck to deepen the kiss.

"Oh, look at you two love birds." Damon said entering the room. I quickly pulled away from Jasper and felt my cheeks going red.

"I should go and change." I said and basically ran to Jasper's room. I was wearing Jasper's sweatpants and a t-shirt. Luckily I had some clothes here. I walked in to the bathroom, washed my face, got changed and went back downstairs.

It seemed like Jasper and Damon were having a pretty heated conversation. I coughed and they stopped their argument.

"I'm going to the Grill. Can one of you give me a lift?" You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Sure, I was heading there myself." Damon said giving Jasper on last look.

"So you said something about the Gilbert journal. I can help you find it. I am a Gilbert." I said as we walked in to the Grill.

"Nah, Elena is on the Gilbert journal duty." Damon said shrugging his shoulders.

"Whaaat?" I yelled so everyone in there looked at me. "Why Elena? I thought we were friends." I said pouting.

"That's exactly why Elena is searching for it. Do I have to remind you that you almost died last night?" Damon said as we sat down behind the bar. "And plus going through some old papers is boring."

I just shook my head and ordered a burger and some fries while Damon ordered bourbon.

"Isn't it a little early for drinking?" I asked surprised that he was already drinking. He didn't reply.

* * *

**Third POV **

Jasper, Elena and Stefan were at the Gilbert's. They were going through some old boxes, searching for the journal.

"Anything?" Jasper asked.

"Well there are many things here, but a journal isn't one of those things." Elena kept going through the box. "Do you really think that Damon believes us? That we are trying to help him?" Elena asked looking at Stefan and then Jasper.

"I don't really think Damon knows what to believe. Trust isn't something he gives away easily." Stefan said.

"But he trusts Jennifer." Elena stated.

"It seems so." Jasper simply said.

"How can you be so calm? About Jennifer and Damon." Elena asked Jasper. She didn't trust Damon and was scared that he might hurt Jennifer.

"I just… there is something inside me that says to be calm. That Damon won't hurt her." Jasper said, that moment his phone started buzzing, it was Jennifer. "Jennifer." Jasper said to the other two.

_So how are things going? Have you found the journal yet? _

Jasper shortly replied. _No._

Few moments later he got another text. _Is there something you aren't telling me? _

_No. Trust me. We haven't found it yet._Jasper send it as Jeremy entered the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, just going through some old tuff. Hey do you know anything about the old Gilbert journal?" Elena asked. It's worth a shot, she thought.

"Yeah I did a history report on it." Jeremy said casually.

"Where is it now?" Stefan asked.

"Oh I gave it to Mr. Saltzman." Jeremy said. The three looked at each other and took off in a hurry.

* * *

**Jennifer's POV**

I had finally finished my burger. Damon had left not long ago. I rose from my seat and exited the Grill. I walked to the park and lay down on the grass. I let the sun warm me.

I felt someone blocking the sun. I opened my eyes on saw Tyler.

"Hey, what cha doing?" I asked and patted the grass next to me inviting him to lie down.

"Nothing much. How you been?" Tyler asked. The thing is Tyler and I use to be really close. Like best friend close, but ever since he started sleeping with Vicki Donovan, he changed. He wasn't the old Tyler I knew and cared about anymore. And when he started fighting with Jeremy I lost all interest in being friends with him.

"Been better. I heard that Vicki is still missing." I laid back down closing my eyes in the proses.

"I don't care. I mean why should I. she doesn't care about anyone else, but herself. Otherwise she wouldn't just have disappeared." Tyler said shrugging his shoulders. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know I was a dick to you. So yeah I'm sorry." Tyler said quietly so only I heard him.

"Wow. What the hell? Tyler Lockwood is apologizing? Tyler are you feeling okay?" I teased him as I sat back up and opening my eyes. I was getting my friend back.

"Don't make me repeat myself?"

"For me. One more time." I said grinning. Tyler shook his head. "Please." And I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Don't do that." He pointed my face. "I'm sorry. Just stop with the face." I basically jumped to Tyler. He fell backwards and we started laughing.

After an hour talking and laughing with Tyler I headed back home. I entered the house and heard Jenna giggling.

"Hello Jennifer." That was Damon. I peeked in to the kitchen and saw him… cooking?

"Jenny, so clad you're here." A tipsy Jenna said. She then left the kitchen to the bathroom. I think.

"What are you doing here?" I asked furrowing.

"Family dinner and speaking of family have you heard anything from yours or mine?" He asked not taking his eyes off of whatever he was making.

"I don't know. The last time I talked to them they hadn't found the journal, but it was in the morning." I said and walked to see what he was cooking. "Pasta?" He nodded. "Can I help?"

"You can put the plates on the table or make a salad whatever you want to do." He said. I skipped to one of the counters and started making salad. I was almost finished when I cut my finger.

"Damn!" Great I know how to make things worse. I'm in the kitchen with a vampire who has told me several times that my blood is mouthwatering.

"What's wrong? Jen…" But he stopped when he smelt the blood. Damon seemed to tense up for a moment.

"Can you give me a pan-aid? It's in the top drawer on the left." I tried to snap him out of his daze and it worked. He opened the drawer that I had told him to and he took out a pan-aid. "Is it that hard?"

"What?" Damon asked softly as he put on the pan-aid.

"To control yourself. I saw you tensed when you smelt my blood."

"It's hard, but your blood makes self-control even harder. Let me think of a good example." He paused for few seconds. "You're blood is like crack to vampires." He said and walked back to the stove.

I started to set the table. I wanted to walk away from the table to take my salad and put it on the table, but Damon blocked my way and pushed my back against the table. I tried to push him away, but he didn't even move an inch.

"Damon, would you mind moving?"

"No, I'm fine here." He smirked. He started to play with a piece of my hair. "Is it real?"

"Is what real?"

"Can I trust them?" Damon asked as he continued to play with my hair.

"You want an honest answer?" He nodded. "I don't know. He hasn't told me anything. I want to tell you that you can trust them, but I'm not sure." I said what I thought. Why did I do it? If they weren't helping him then I just made their situation worse.

"Thank you." He said and let me free.

Soon Damon was playing x-box with Jeremy. Jenna and I were in the kitchen.

"He's mad hot. I mean… Wow." Jenna giggled. I just shook my head. I couldn't deny it. "Sooo what going on with you and Mr. Sexy over there?" Jenna asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh god. Nothing, I'm with Jasper." I mumbled the Jasper part.

"Don't lie to me, I can see the chemistry that you two have." Jenna said.

"Just stop it." I whispered. "I'm with Jasper." And like clockwork Jasper, Stefan and Elena arrived. Damon rose from his seat and we walk towards them.

"So where's the journal?" Damon asked.

"He didn't have it." Stefan replied.

"He's lying." Damon was getting angry.

"No someone got it just before we arrived." Jasper said.

"Hold your horses!" I yelled. "What the hell are you talking about? Who had the journal? Why does no one ever tell me what's going on?" I was mad at them. Why didn't they tell me anything?

"Alaric had it, but someone stole it from him." Elena replied.

"But who could have taken it?" Stefan asked, they all seemed to drift deep in to their thoughts.

"Well if I was you, I would ask from one certain person." They all looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "Jeremy."

"What? Why him?" Damon asked.

"Oh god, you're so dumb. He was the first one to use it. I'm certain that he must have told about it to someone." They all rushed to Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy did you tell anyone about the journal?" Elena asked.

"Why is everybody obsessed with that thing?"

"Jeremy who?" Damon snapped.

"Anna."

"The hot weird girl?" Jeremy nodded. "Call her, invite to Grill." Damon said. "Come on, I'll take you there. You're coming too." Damon said pointing at me. I jumped from excitement. I know, maybe the wrong reaction.

We entered the Grill. Damon and I sat behind and table while Jeremy walked over to the pool table. He hugged a small dark haired girl and they started playing pool.

"Annabel." Damon muttered.

"You know her?" I was shocked. How does he know like every other girl? Wait I really don't want to know.

"Come on. We are going to do a little surprise to her." He said and we left.

We were waiting in a motel room when suddenly we heard the door open. Anna came in and put the lights on. Damon immediately pushed Anna against the wall. But Anna wasn't weak. She got a hold on Damon's throat. Damn she was strong for a little thing.

"Okay, okay." Damon said and they let go of each other throats.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I want the journal." Damon said sternly.

"Here, take it, it's useless." She said as she shoved the book in Damon's chest.

"What do you mean it's useless?" I asked. I was confused. This was supposed to tell us where the grimoire was.

"It's says that Jonathan cave it to your father." Anna said looking at Damon.

"I know exactly where it is." Damon said. He zoomed towards me, picked me up bridal style and zoomed off.

He stopped after few minutes.

"Give girl a warning before you pick her up and start running hundred miles a minute." I shook my head trying to get rid of the dizziness.

Damon didn't talk to me, he just took off. I ran towards where he had disappeared and soon she saw Elena, Stefan and Jasper in a grave.

"What do we have here?" Damon said casually.

"Damon." Elena looked scared and I can bet that if I could have heard her heart beat it would be crazy.

"I can't believe that even for a minute I trusted you." Damon said as the other got out of the grave.

"That you are here means you were going to do it alone." Stefan said, not showing any emotions.

"Oh course I was going to do it myself, because I'm the only person I can trust." Damon said walking towards them. I looked at Jasper and got mixed feelings from him. He seemed shocked to see me here with him. He seemed to feel guilty for not telling me the truth.

"I knew I couldn't trust you two and Elena because she does whatever Stefan tells her to do, but you…" He looked towards me, "you got me fooled." I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Damon, I didn't know what they were planning. I was with you almost all the day." I said feeling tears building up in my eyes.

"Yes, you were the perfect distraction." Damon spat out.

"No Damon, please believe me, I didn't know about… this." I looked the other waiting for them to back me up. Nothing? Seriously?

"Well what are we going to do now, because if you won't give me the book I will rip her heart out?" Damon said to his brothers and for the first time today I felt betrayed and scared.

"You won't kill her." Jasper said, trying to be calm, but inside he was going crazy.

"You're right I won't, but I'll do you one better." In a second Damon had his hand around my neck. He bit in to his wrist and forced me to drink his blood. "I'll snap her neck and then you and I will have ourselves a new vampire girlfriend." Damon hissed.

"No let her go, she has no part in this." Elena begged Damon. Now she speaks.

"The book brothers." Damon said tightening the his grip around my neck.

"Give it to him." Elena yelled.

"Let her go first. I'll give you the book then." Jasper said.

"The thing is, I don't trust you anymore. The book or I WILL snap her neck." Damon demanded.

Jasper threw the book on the ground and the three of them backed away. Damon slowly let me go, but not before kissing my head and whispering. "I'm sorry." He then picked up the book and disappeared.

"Jenny…" They started to come toward me.

"Don't. How could you lie to me? Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell him I had no part in this? I asked you if you were hiding anything, you said no. That I can trust you. Why? I thought…" Jasper tried to walk towards me, but I stopped him again. "No, I don't want to see or speak or even be at the same place with you right now." I said and stormed off.

I didn't even know where to go. I just ran. Soon I found myself at my parents' grave. I kneeled down in front of it.

"Why did you leave? Life was so much easier when you were alive. Why? I miss you so much." I sobbed.

"Well, well. How did I know I would find you here?" I jumped up and turned around. Anna, she was looking me. No staring me.

"What do you want?" I asked plainly.

"What trouble in paradise?" She mocked me. She started walking towards me. "And to answer your question. You." She said. I felt my head hitting something hard and everything went black.

* * *

**And here it is. Oh god there was so much trouble with this chapter, but, yeah, here it is. So I'm trying to develop Jennifer's character. Here, there was a Jesper kiss and also Dannifer moments. I feel like I should write more Jesper moments. What you think? FYI who didn't know yet Jennifer+Jasper=Jesper and Jennifer+Damon=Dannifer. **

**Also today is a good day to post because it's my b-day. I felt that my b-day was the last day I could post it. **

**The new episode. I felt so bad for Stefan, but I'm still not shipping Stelena as much as I'm shipping Delena. I feel that the series is getting more interesting with every episode. And for me the funniest moment was when Klaus appeared. "That's not a number. 12, that's a number." :D But through the entire episode I screamed, from joy, every time Kol appeared. :D**

**Any ways let me know what you think about the new episode and of course my story. I love reading your reviews. I want to thank Sarah for an amazing review. You made my day. Thanks for reading and until next chapter. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Opening the tomb (part 1)

**I haven't had much time to write and I wanted to post, so here it is. I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Third POV**

When Elena woke up this morning, she had only one thing in mind. She needed to apologize to Jennifer. She knew it wasn't right to hide their plan from her and not to trust her. Elena got out of her bed and went straight in to Jennifer's, but she wasn't there.

In fact, her bed looked like it hadn't been slept in. Elena went back to her room and tried to call Jennifer, but it went straight in to voice mail. Elena then called Jasper.

"Hey Elena. What wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Um... Is Jenny there by any change?" Elena asked carefully, not wanting to make Jasper worry for no reason.

"No. Elena, what's going on?"

"She never came home yesterday and now she isn't picking up her phone. I'm getting worried. I know that she's pissed at us, but she would never act like this. She would at least pick her phone up to tell me how pissed she is." Elena blabbed.

"Elena calm down. We're going to find her. I'm going to talk to Damon, maybe he knows something. You, come over here. If Jennifer is missing than you shouldn't be alone. Okay?" Jasper asked, Elena shortly replied and ended the call.

Jasper got out of his bed, put on daytime clothes and went downstairs in to the library where he knew Damon was.

"Damon." Jasper greeted him.

"Good morning to you too _brother."_ Damon didn't lift his gaze from the grimoir.

"I need to ask you something and please be honest with your answer."

"Now why should I do that if all you've done these past few days is lie to me?" Even now Damon didn't take his gaze off the book.

"You have no reason to be, but anyways… Do you know where Jennifer is? No one has seen her since last night after…" But Damon took his gaze off the grimoir and cut off Jasper.

"After I fed that back stabbing bitch my blood?" Damon saw Jasper's rage rising after he said that. Damon put up his hands as in surrender. "You asked me to be honest." That moment Jasper's phone went off. He looked at the callers ID.

"Speak of the devil." Damon smirked.

"Jennifer? Where are you? Is everything okay?" Jasper attacked her with questions.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it's just me." Anna's voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Anna. Where is she? What have you done?" Jasper growled.

"Nothing much. She a little banged up, but rather that that, everything is fine. I have witchy here too to keep her company." Jasper could tell that Anna had a big grin on her face right now.

"What do you want?"

"The grimoir." Anna simply said.

"I don't have it."

"Yeah, but your brother does." Jasper looked at his brother who was pretending to read the grimoir, but actually he was listening in on the conversation. "Here's what you'll do. You will meet me by the tomb tonight with the grimoir or little Jenny here won't see another day." And with that Anna ended the call.

Jasper then again turned to his brother Damon. "Damon, do you know where Anna is keeping them?" Jasper as now begging his brother.

"No I don't." Damon said reading the grimoir. Little did they know Elena and Stefan were standing right outside the library hearing every word they were saying.

"Damon, please, I have two options here. One you giving me the grimoir, what I know won't happen and second I find and save them. So please Damon if you know anything, tell me." Jasper begged as Damon closed the grimoir and stood up.

"I mean this sincerely; I hope your littler liar girlfriend dies." Damon said sternly. Elena heard that and rushed in front of Damon and slapped him before Stefan could stop her.

"How can you say that?" She yelled as Stefan tried to hold her back. "She's the only person who has stayed by your side the whole time! She never lied to you! She always told you the truth! She didn't know what we were planning! She was with you the whole day yesterday because she is the only one who likes you! She's your friend! And you just…!" Elena didn't finish the sentence. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"I hope you never get Katherine back!" Elena yelled before leaving the room with Jasper and Stefan.

Damon let himself fall back in to the chair as he took in Elena's words. He didn't think about the Katherine part, he thought what Elena had said about Jennifer. Jennifer didn't lie to him last night. She had told him the truth and he didn't believe her. God… Damon shook his head trying to get Jennifer out of his head, but he couldn't.

* * *

**Jennifer's POV **

Why was my head hurting so much? Have I been drinking? No. What happened? Last night, a grave, blood, Damon's blood. Damon fed me his blood. Am I in transition? I feel too normal. Anna, she attacked me.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was on a dirty bathroom floor. I stood up, but maybe too quickly. I felt light headed and stumbled back a little, but managed to get a hold of the sink before I fell.

I looked my reflection in the mirror. I looked awful. Black circles under my eyes, but if I'm hundred percent honest than I'm already used to them. Also I had a small cut on my forehead, but it wasn't bleeding anymore.

I looked around the bathroom, looking for a way out. Instead, something else caught my eye. Bonnie, unconscious, in the bathtub. I quickly went by her side and tried to wake her up.

"Bon Bon, time to wake up." I said shaking her. "Open your eyes." Shaking didn't help so I went to the sink, found some sort of a bowl and put some water in it. I went back to Bonnie and threw the water on her face.

She immediately jerked up. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Why am I wet?" Bonnie asked.

"Well you're in a tub." I mumbled without her hearing me. "Are you okay?"

"Jennifer, what are you doing here? Did Ben take you too?" She asked slowly getting out of the tub.

"No, Anna. Wait Ben?" I was confused. The Ben that I used to make out behind the bleachers?

Suddenly the door opened and Ben came in.

"Hello sweeties." He said smirking. Really, do all the vampires smirk? Is it something they get when they become one?

Oh yeah, it was that Ben. We had a little thing about a year ago, but we got bored and decided to 'break up'. Although I don't know if you can call it breaking up, when we really never dated only made out a little.

"Ben?" I don't know why I had to ask it.

"Jennifer." He purred my name and then gestured for me to go to him. I shook my head. "Come on." He said a little more sternly. I didn't want to piss him of so I went. Maybe I could attack him and get help or something.

We left the bathroom and as soon as he had locked the bathroom door he had me pinned against the bed. He leaned in like he was going to kiss me, so I turned my head away. "What's the matter Jenny, you used to love making out with me?"

He grabbed my face and made me look at him. "You and I are going to have some fun. You won't run from me." He said as his pupils dilated. I didn't move my face and his smirk grew bigger. I let him kiss me. It was nothing like Jasper's kisses that were full of love. It wasn't even like the kiss Damon and I had shared.

Ben kisses were disgusting; I don't know how I liked them once. His one hand was holding me against the bed the other one was under my shirt slowly going up to my bra. I put my hands slowly around his neck and…

CRACK! I snapped his neck. He body fell limb on me. "Oh god, why are you so heavy?" I said and pushed his body off of me. I searched his body to find my room and found it in his jeans pocket. "Jackpot!" I quickly ran to the bathroom door and opened it. Bonnie came out and saw Ben's body lying on the bed.

"I snapped his neck, but we don't have much time." I said as I dragged her to the front door. We quickly opened it. Freedom, I thought. But as we stepped out, Anna blocked our way and pushed us back in.

"What an idiot." Anna hissed.

"I agree." I said quietly to Bonnie.

"Shut up." Anna said and put us back in to the bathroom.

"What now?" Bonnie asked looking for another way out. I took out my phone and showed it to her. A small smile formed to her lips. I dialed Jasper's number. A) because Damon could be still mad at me, and B) because Bonnie and Damon don't like each other so much. I turned the sink on.

"Anna?" Came Jasper's voice.

"No, it's me." Why should it be Anna? Oh she called him earlier. "Jasper, we are in a motel. You know the one that's near bakery and car repairing place?" I asked.

"Yes, Stefan and I are on our way." Jasper was happy to hear that she was alright.

"Wait. I'm not sure it's a good idea to come when Anna is still here. You can take down Ben, but Anna is too strong." I might be mad at them, but I still cared about their lives.

"Don't worry about us. See you soon." And with that I ended the call.

"What do they want? Why are we here?" Bonnie asked.

"It must have something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book."

"Spell book?" Bonnie was confused.

"Damon said that it could be used to open the tomb. Oh god. You're here… they want you to open the tomb. Only a witch can open it. I'm so sorry Bonnie, I never wanted you to be involved in this." I felt tears building up in my eyes.

"Don't worry, this isn't your fault. It's…" But Bonnie couldn't finished her sentence because the door burst open and a very pissed Ben came inside. He turned off the tap and grabbed me by my upper arm.

"I'm not going to help you." Bonnie said.

"That's why she's here." My back was now against his chest. "For you to behave." He then yanked me up and pulled me towards the door. "She wants to talk to you." And with those words he pushed me out of the bathroom.

"Well, well, Jennifer Alexandra Gilbert. You really are Elisabeth's doppelgänger. You must have the Salvatore brothers going crazy over you."

"Anna. I can't say it's exactly nice to see you."

"Well your brother is always happy to see me." Anna said smirking.

"What?" She was the girl my brother was dating?

"You didn't know. We are basically dating." That's not okay.

"So why do you want Katherine and Elisabeth out of the tomb so much?" I asked as I sat down on one of the beds.

"Trust me. No one I know wants those two out. Well except Damon, who wants Elisabeth." Anna said as she watched out of the window.

"So what do you want? Or who?"

"My mom." Okay now I feel a little bad for being mean. "She's in there because the two of them. They played with the Salvatore brothers and when they got caught they took my mom down with them."

"I'm sorry." I said feeling bad for her losing her mother may I remind you, I've lost both my parents.

"You really mean that, don't you?" For a second I saw a small scared girl who misses her mother, but she quickly covered it up. "Ben!" Ben opened the door and came out with Bonnie. "I have a meeting. Keep an eye on them and don't let something what happen before happen again. Compulsion won't work; use violence." Anna said and left.

"So you're the key to this. Literally. You open the tomb." Ben asked Bonnie who was sitting on the other bed now.

"Is there anything to drink?" I blurted out.

"Are you offering?" In a blink of an eye he was in front of me. "Because I bet you know already that your blood is mouthwatering." Ben said leaning closer to my neck. He pushed away the hair from my neck and now I could feel his fangs against my neck. Not again. No, why me?

Luckily, the front door opened and Stefan and Jasper came inside. The sun burned Ben so he stepped away from me. Stefan pulled away the curtains and Ben hid himself behind the beds.

"Get out of here." Jasper told us.

* * *

We ended up at Grams' place. I was sitting in the living room looking out of the window while the others were in the kitchen.

"Jennifer." Jasper came in to the room. "Is everything alright?" I stayed quiet. "I know that you're mad at us for lying to you, but it was for your own good."

"I'm not mad; I don't even know what I'm feeling. You lied to me. We were supposed to be back together, but how can we be when you keep lying to me. We already once broke up because of that." I stood up and walked in to the kitchen to wash my cup.

As I entered I heard Elena say. "We need to give him Katherine back. He's not going to stop before he gets her; if we help him maybe it ends it." Elena said.

"No, he doesn't deserve to get what he wants." I felt anger inside me starting to boil.

"What other choice to we have?" Elena looked at Bonnie and then Grams.

"Witches pulled in to vampire business. As much as we try to do stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over." Sheila said.

"We still need Damon to agree with this plan." Stefan said. Dude had a point.

"He agreed once." Elena said and I scoffed. "Jennifer?" Elena asked like she didn't why I did so.

"Well sister, the last time he agreed you three," I pointed at Elena, Stefan and Jasper, "backstabbed him. So he won't trust you anymore."

"Yeah and plus what you said to him earlier." Stefan mumbled.

"But I know someone who can make him believe us." Elena said. Everyone raised their eyebrows and Elena pointed at me.

"Me? Didn't you see what happened last night?" I asked Elena in disbelief.

"Just try, for us, so we can get rid of him." Elena said not knowing that playing that card out wouldn't work on me. In fact I didn't want Damon to leave.

"I'll try, but not for you. I'm doing this for him." I said and walked out of the house.

* * *

I walked in to the boarding house and in to the library to see Damon sitting and reading the grimoir.

"Well hello buddy." Damon said sarcastically and to be honest that actually hurt.

"Bonnie's grams agreed to help you get Katherine back." I said as I sat down on the opposite chair.

"Don't believe you. They don't have a reason." He didn't take his eyes off the book.

"Well they all want you out of Mystic Falls, so there's a reason for you."

"Still no."

"Why don't you believe me? You aren't believing me today and you didn't believe me last night. Why?" Damon didn't say anything. "Well I'm sorry, because I really believed that we were friends and that I believed that we had an understanding between us. I guess it was just me." I said and got up to leave, but as I walked pass the chair I had sat in Damon appeared in front of me. He was standing few inches away from me, his eyes looking deeply in to mine.

"We too have an understanding. We are friends and I'm… sorry, for last night." Damon said and I could see it in his eyes that he was being honest.

"In that case, let's go and get your crazy girlfriend out of the tomb." And we left the boarding house.

* * *

**Well here is part one of opening the tomb. I know that Jennifer and Jasper haven't had many magical moments like Damon and Jennifer may have had. Also who would have thought that Jennifer was just a badass, snapping vampire's neck and everything? Damon calling Jennifer a lying bitch and then feeling a little bad about it. Let me know what you thought about.**

**The new episode, I must say, amazing. I feel that season 4 has been the best yet. Everyone was so badass in this episode. I felt so bad for Damon. He truly loves Elena, if he wanted himself killed because he was compelled to kill Jeremy. My heart broke a little when I saw him like that. A those Stebekah (I think that what's Stefan/Rebekah ship is called) scenes were hot. Especially the last. Hot crazy vamp sex. I loved the whole episode and then BANG! The ending… Nooooo… don't kill Kol, I actually like him. (I was a little mad for him screwing with Damon liked that, but still). **

**I want to thank an amazing reviewer **_**Sarah. **_**It's the second time you review my story and you made my day 100 times better. I'm sorry that there aren't any Jesper moments again and I think that there won't be much in the next one either, but we'll see, anything can happen. THANK YOU! :)**

**I will try and post the new chapter next week. Leave reviews, I love to know what you think about the story and the relationships and what you would want to happen in the future. I've got a big BANG planned for the season 1 final. Think you know what it is? But yeah, review. Until next chapter.**


End file.
